¿Homosexual?
by Paris-mlp
Summary: Los protagonistas homosexuales, dejaran una marca en el mundo, se conocerán y todo cambiará. Estos son Rainbow Dash y Soarin, adolescente homosexuales y con odio en su interior por la sociedad en la que viven.
1. Introducción

_Por miedo a ellos mismos,_  
 _A la sociedad,_  
 _Se esconden_  
 _Para no ser juzgados más._  
 _Los suicidios se propagan_  
 _Como una enfermedad_  
 _Ya no más!_  
 _Paremos por favor_  
 _Para que no se repita nunca más!_  
 _El amor en un regalo_  
 _Que se puede disfrutar_  
 _Pero se limita_  
 _A los amantes de verdad_  
 _Por ser diferentes_  
 _En su sexualidad_  
 _Que tiene ser gay_  
 _Lesbiana_  
 _Transexual o bisexual?_  
 _El sexo no importa_  
 _Solo el amor_  
 _Si no te quieren ver_  
 _Pues que volteen a otro lado_  
 _Tienes el derecho de amar_  
 _De vivir en libertad_  
 _Nadie te lo puede quitar_  
 _Ni siquiera los mayores_  
 _Deja la homofobia_  
 _Y vive en armonía_  
 _Ya no más_  
 _De este mundo cruel y horrendo!_

 _Los protagonistas homosexuales, dejaran una marca en el mundo, se conocerán y todo cambiará. Estos son Rainbow Dash y Soarin, adolescente homosexuales y con odio en su interior por la sociedad en la que viven._

 _PD, los lectores de esta historia, el apareamiento estará presente en esta historia, puede ser una simple frase o un texto largo, ustedes deciden, pero como?_  
 _En un momento de la historia se presentarán momentos en el que el sexo se necesitará pero ustedes pueden escoger si solo digo una frase diciendo que tuvieron sexo o lo escribo completo, atención será entre parejas homo y hetero, si no se llega a un acuerdo, les indicaré en un futuro como arreglo el desacuerdo._  
 _Por cierto, está historia tendrá...cosas, lo verán en el día 1, Eso es todo._  
 _París fuera!_


	2. Día 1

Contenido no apto para todo el público.  
Rainbow  
-M-me g-gustas!-Ya! Lo dije, pude expresar lo que tengo guardado dentro de mí desde hace meses casi un año. Después de tanto tiempo anhelando este momento, logre confesar mis sentimientos a una chica hermosa, estarán pensando, chica? Si, efectivamente, una chica, soy lesbiana.  
Ella estaba aún sorprendida por mi repentina confesión, como si las palabras no le entrarán en la cabeza. No pude evitar pensar en lo peor, se burlaría de mi! Gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar por mi frente, y todo mi cuerpo se tensó, y mi boca hizo una mueca algo rara que no sabría describir.  
-Por favor, no te burles.-Dije con toda la valentía que me quedaba, pues el miedo era mucho. Evite su mirada volteando al suelo, distrayéndome con las pequeñas figuras que formaban las grietas en el. Una gota de agua me saco de mis pensamientos. Levante mi mirada y la encontré llorando, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
-Rainbow, no sabes cuánto anhelé escuchar eso.  
E-ella, me...me correspondió! Si! Si!  
No pude evitar sonreír y abrazarla con fuerza, pero con delicadeza a la vez. Esto es lo mejor que me a pasado, no, ella es lo mejor que me a pasado.  
-Rainbow...  
Me separé un poco para verla a los ojos.  
-Si?  
-Te quiero.  
No pude evitar sonrojarme y acercarme lentamente a ella, mientras nuestros ojo se cerraban y nuestras bocas pedían tocarse. Cada vez más cerca, podía sentir su respiración, relajada y agradable, podría escucharla todo el día. Mis manos se pasean por su cadera y espalda, mientras que ella se aferra a mi cuello. Cada vez más cerca, puedo sentirlo, oír nuestros corazones latir, desesperados y al mismo tiempo, era tan hermoso. El tiempo se detuvo, solo importábamos nosotras, nadie más, solo ella y yo, juntas en este momento. Faltaba poco para besarla, para cumplir mi mayor deseo, para sentir su amor, para amarla para siempre pero un molesto sonido me interrumpe, y cuando abro los ojos, me doy cuenta de que estaba por besar a una lámpara!  
Mierda! Fue un sueño!?  
Porque?! Porque?! Porque?!  
Este mundo me odia, porque no podía ser real, porque no puedo amar?! Si tan solo fuera real, si yo pudiera sentir amor libremente.  
Me volteo para encontrar mi teléfono sonando, es mi despertador. Ahora que lo recuerdo,  
porque puse despertador?  
Mmmmmmmm...  
No recuerdo...  
Me acomodo nuevamente para dormir cuando de un portazo entra mi hermana Scootaloo, con una enorme sonrisa y dándome un susto de muertes que casi me caigo de la cama.  
-Scootalo! Que te dije de entrar así?!-La regañe con un poco de enfado, este es mi cuarto y para entrar se tiene que pedir permiso!  
-Lo siento Rainbow es solo que hoy es nuestro primer día en la escuela!-Me anunció casi gritando.  
Oh mierda...  
Hoy es mi primer día en Canterlot High!  
Demonios si no me apresuro llegaré tarde y no quiero escribir un libro completo en el que diga, tengo que llegar antes de las 8 a la escuela.  
-Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda!  
Me levanto corriendo de la cama mientras busco mi ropa y mi mochila.  
-Donde está?!  
-Rainbow, porque sigues durmiendo en ropa interior?  
Me detuve en seco al oír lo que dijo mi hermana. Es verdad, estoy en ropa interior. Me volteo a la cama y veo mi pijama a un lado. Soy sonámbula y tengo la costumbre de quitarme la pijama cuando estoy dormida, por eso duermo con sostén, sino...  
-Otra vez te quitaste la ropa dormida?  
-Seeeeee, pero no es mi culpa, es una costumbre.  
-Que bueno que soy adoptada.  
Yo solo suspire, aún recuerdo cuando adoptamos a Scoot. Cuando vamos a una nueva escuela, la gente ve que ella es adoptada cuando digo que es mi hermana, se nota mucho. Ella tiene el cabello morado y la tez bronceada mientras que yo multicolor y piel blanca, pero no como la nieve, no quiero parecer vampiro.  
Me pongo un sostén deportivo azul cielo, una sudadera negra pero en la espalda están dibujadas unas alas azules. Todas mis chamarras, sudaderas y camisas tienen ese dibujo, yo lo agrego para darle un estilo único a los prendas, pues existen muchas prendas iguales en una tienda y se me ocurrió esta idea para ser única en este aspecto. Me pongo unas licras deportivas y mis converse negros que casualmente también tienen alas a los costados. Me dirijo al baño y me quedo viendo mi reflejo. Nunca me eh considerado bonita o atractiva. Sigo juzgándome, observando cada curva y color de mi rostro. Cuando llegó a los labios, recuerdo ese sueño que tuve. Los lamo y rozó levemente con mis dedos, imaginando lo que sentiría. Después de unos minutos me lavo la cara con agua fría muy fría. Ya estaba lista. Estaba por salir pero me detengo en el umbral de la puerta, y volteo para ver las paredes que son mi refugio de la maldita sociedad. Suspiro y suelto la puerta, sintiendo como la sensación de seguridad me abandona al instante. Bajo las escaleras con lentitud, aún sintiendo un escalofrío causado por la inseguridad. Cuando llegó, me dirijo a la cocina donde mi papá estaba leyendo el periódico, con una taza de café en la mano que aún desprendía humo.  
-Hola mi princesa.-Me saludo dejando de lado lo que hacía para venir y abrazarme, seguido de unos besos en la frente. Yo gustosa correspondo el abrazo, aferrándome a él, logrando que la seguridad regrese a mi. Inhalo, para poder oler el olor de su colonia masculina, muy habitual en él. Nunca me cansaré de ese olor, tan característico de él.  
-Hola papá.-Le devuelvo el saludo, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.  
-Anda, tienes que desayunar para que te lleve a la escuela.  
-Está bien.  
En la mesa está servido un plato con hotcakes y la miel se encuentra a su lado, junto a un vaso de leche tibia. Me siento en mi lugar y comienzo a desayunar, saboreando el exquisito sabor en mi paladar, es definitivo, amo los hot cakes. En unos minutos baja mi hermana que me acompaña en el desayuno. Eran las 7:10, pensé que era más tarde pero al menos tengo tiempo de sobra. Cuando terminamos, lavamos los platos para dejar todo en su lugar y buscamos a papá para que nos lleve a la escuela.  
-Listo mis amores?-Pregunta muy sonriente.  
-Listo!-Contestamos ambas al unísono, con nuestras mochilas listas.  
-Suban al auto, llegaremos en unos 15 minutos.  
Me subo en el asiento del copiloto mientras que mi hermana se sube atrás. Mi papá no tarda mucho en arrancar el auto y alejarse de nuestro hogar. Está vez la sensación de inseguridad no me invadió, pues estoy con mi papá, quien me protege.  
Platicamos de cosas cotidianas mientras que en la radio suena una canción, creo que está en portugués porque dice algo como: libre comb valichi. Eso no es español...  
El tiempo se pasó volando y en un parpadeo ya estábamos frente a la escuela Canterlot High. Me sentí intimidada en un principio al ver la escuela, era enorme, lo que significa que habría muchas personas allí, esto me da mala espina.  
-Chicas, quieren que las acompañe?  
-Si.-Respondí yo, era automático para mí decir si a mi papá cuando me preguntaba si le acompañaba pues con él estoy segura.  
-Claro.-Responde Scootaloo relajada mientras se baja.  
-Entonces vamos.  
Nos bajamos del auto y me dirijo a la cajuela donde estaba mi patineta. La meto en mi mochila para poder ir a pie con mi papá y scoot.  
Cuando entramos, me quede observando todo! Era enorme! Parecía un laberinto...Me voy a perder eso lo sé.  
-Bien, porque no preguntan dónde está la dirección?  
-Si!-Respondió Scoot, yo sentí como mi estómago se encogía y me asustaba un poco, pero tenía que preguntar. Solo asentí con la cabeza y comencé a caminar. Cuando di vuelta en una esquina, un chico de cabello azul oscuro, ojos verdes y más alto que yo, pasó a mi lado, pero solo nos vimos de reojo y seguimos cada quien con su camino. A los pocos minutos, comienzo a maldecir no haberle preguntado. Me lleve una mano a la frente diciendo cosas como; eres una genio Dash...bien echo Dash...Allí había alguien a quien podías preguntarle Dash...  
Frustrada, di una vuelta a la izquierda y me estrellé contra alguien. Caí de inmediato al suelo y cuando abrí los ojos, vi a una chica que se sobaba la cabeza. Era muy...atractiva.  
Su rostro era simplemente perfecto, su cabello era blanco pero en las puntas violeta, tenía sombras moradas en los ojos y sus labios estaban pintados de amarillo. Llevaba puesto una camisa bastante escotada que me daba una vista excelente, una chaqueta de cuero café que tenía plumas, una falda muy ajustada y unas botas con tacón, sus muñecas estaban llenas de pulseras llamativas y su cuerpo, dios santo, era muy caliente... Dash basta, no es momento de pensar en cosas así... No me di cuenta de que estaba observando sus senos hasta que escuche un gruñido de su parte y me sonroje de un rojo vivo. Debería sentirme avergonzada pero no puedo evitar ver. Cuando abrió sus ojos, me quede maravillada y mi sonrojo creció, sus ojos eran de un ámbar brillante, con un brillo desafiante.  
-Fíjate por donde vas payaso!  
-Oye! No me llames payaso!  
Ok retiro todo lo mencionado anteriormente.  
-Y cómo quieres que te llame, vomito de nomo de gravity falls?  
-Eso es un insulto?  
-Tal vez...  
-Pues la que parece payaso aquí eres tu.  
-Como te atreves?!  
-Me atrevo porque se me da la gana!

Se quedo boquiabierta durante unos segundos.  
-D-dash?  
-Como sabes mi nombre?  
-No recuerdas a...  
Se acercó seductoramente hacia mi, causando que me ponga nerviosa y me sonroje por dentro pero por fuera tenía un semblante confundido pero no podía eliminar mi sonrojo.  
-Tu novia?-Me susurró en la oreja y acto seguido la mordió con delicadeza, causando que un escalofrío se recorriera por mi espina dorsal, y de la nada, abrí mis ojos y me sonroje aún más, solo conozco a una persona que me pone así, Gilda!  
-G-Gilda?!-Exclamé sorprendida mientras ella me tomaba de la cadera.  
-Quien creías Dash?

-Te extrañe todos estos años.  
Sus manos recorrían mi espalda mientras que pasaba de mi oreja a mi cuello y dio besos y mordidas, causando que yo gimiera.  
-Ah...G-gilda...mmm  
-Sigues igual de deliciosa.  
Se separó de mi cuello y puso su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla, mientras me observaba con atención. Pude ver cómo se relamió los labios cuando vio los míos causando que yo entreabriera la boca y anhelara un beso suyo.  
-Rainbow...  
Después de pronunciar mi nombre, se acercó rápidamente, eliminando la distancia entre nosotras. El beso fue violento y apasionado, robándome gemidos que eran ahogados por Gilda. Sus manos no aguantaron mucho, pues comenzó a recorrer mi espalda, pero luego fue a mí trasero, el cual manoseaba y apretaba, causando más gemidos de mi parte. El beso siguió a profundizándose, mientras que nuestras lenguas jugaban, no sé porque pero cada que beso a Gilda intento ser la dominante pero ella siempre gana y aún así lo sigo intentando. Era tan excitante, tan placentero sentir sus caricias, lo que provoca que me aferre a ella. Pude sentir como sonreía, y yo fruncí el ceño. Ella siempre a sido la dominante en la relación, era mi debilidad. Una idea me cruzo la mente, una idea traviesa y excitante. Puso mis manos sobre sus senos y comencé a apretarlos , acariciarlos. Gilda gimió y debo decir que es difícil hacerlo. Fue el mejor sonido que eh escuchado! Estábamos como en una especie de guerra de placer. Seguimos así por varios minutos, vaya, no eh perdido la práctica. Me quise a profundizar más en su pecho, metí mi mano en su escote y puse en marcha mi mente traviesa.  
-Mmmmmm  
La escuche gemir de nuevo mientras que yo sonreía y seguía.  
Podríamos seguir así por varias horas cuando escuchamos pasos y voces que se acercan. De inmediato nos alejamos, excitadas, despeinadas, y yo más sonrojada que un tomate. Hicimos señas a lo loco intentando decirle a la otra que hiciera algo pero al final, nos metimos a una clase que estaba abierta por suerte. Si nos hubieran visto, se hubiera pensado en sexo. Las voces se alejaron dejándonos solas de nuevo. Solté el aire que tenía.  
-Mierda Dash, desde cuando puedes hacerme gemir?  
-Desde que te encontré.  
-Hmmm, no me la creo, has tenido otra relación?  
-Ninguna, solo una chica que me amarro a una silla y casi me...  
-Shhhh. Ya estoy contigo sexy.  
-Vas a seguir llamándome así?  
-Si.  
Gilda sonríe burlona mientras que yo hago un puchero y ella me dice que le parezco adorable. -Gilda, sabes dónde queda la dirección?  
-Claro que si, es más te acompaño.  
Yo sonreí complacida, y fuimos a la dirección juntas. Me sorprendí de que la puerta estuviera a 20 pasos de donde estábamos...JODER!  
Tocamos la puerta y de inmediato se escucha un "pase". Giramos la perilla de la puerta y entramos.  
-Ah, aquí está mi otra hija directora Celestia.  
-Rainbow Dash no es así?  
-Si.  
-Gracias por acompañar a mi hija jovencita...  
-Gilda.  
-Gilda, un placer y gracias.  
-No hay de que.  
-Puedes retírate Gilda.  
Gilda asiente y se acerca a mí y me dice.  
-Te espero afuera.  
-O-ok.  
Antes de irse me aprieta el trasero y se va, causando que yo me sonroje bastante. Joder...  
Los siguientes minutos estuvieron hablando de cosas de mi horario, dinero bla bla bla. Yo estuve pensando en Gilda.  
-Rainbow, aquí está tu horario, las clases comienzan en 20 minutos.  
-Gracias directora Celestia.  
Salgo rápidamente y siento cómo me agarran y jalan para un lado y me besan. Gilda secuestrando me. Era inevitable no corresponderle el beso así que la seguí, pero escuche como mi papá se acercaba a la puerta y de inmediato me separé causando que está se confundiera pero lo entendió todo cuando vio salir a mi papá.  
-Adiós mi niña, adiós Gilda y gracias nuevamente.  
-No hay de que, todo por ayudar a una chica linda.  
Oh la chinchurria! Mi papá arquea una ceja y me miró picaron mientras que yo me sonrojaba. Mi papá sabe que soy lesbiana y lo acepto al primer segundo, puesto que su hermano es gay.  
-Em...papá, se te hace tarde para el trabajo...  
-Ah cierto! Bueno me voy. Y Gilda, dale duro. ;)  
-Claro que si. 👍  
(Se dice así?)  
-PAPÁ!  
-Byeeeeee  
-Jajaaj ! Tu papá no a cambiado nada, y no me reconoció.  
-Bueno ya, me enseñas la escuela?  
-Cla...  
-Oye zorra!  
-Grrrrr  
Me sorprende que Gilda gruñera cuando la llamaron zorra puesto que le vale un pepino lo que el mundo piense de ella.  
-Que haces con esta lindura?  
-Vete Dumb-Bell.  
-O que? Vas a violarme? JAJAJAJA!  
-Mira, si no te largas, te patearé hasta que escupas sangre!  
-Uy mira como tiemblo.  
Gilda estaba muy molesta,demasiado diría yo.  
Dumb-Bell era un chico de cabello blanco y tez bronceada y ojos azules...no es atractivo es más bien una especie de pintura sin terminar. Desde que Gilda y yo tuvimos el accidente, las mujeres me comenzaron a gustar pero desde un principio los hombres me irritan. Simplemente no veo que le puedes admirar a un hombre, unos dirán que son guapos, pero quien dijo que no hipócritas. Otros dirán sus músculos, y son solo eso, músculos, que yo también tengo. A las mujeres, puedes admirar su figura esbelta y perfecta, sus piernas largas, sus senos...ok ya me estoy saliendo del tema, el punto es que no sé que le ven a los hombres las demás mujeres pero Gilda es mi...pareja? No lo sé, no lo hemos echó formalmente, o como se diga, pues rompimos cuando ella se mudó, sabíamos que una relación a distancia no era muy buena pero ahora, ella está conmigo. Volviendo al punto de inicio, el oji azul decía cosas burlándose de de Gilda, hasta que;  
-Al menos preséntame a la señorita.  
-No te atrevas a tocarla!  
-Chicos.  
Chasqueó los dedos y otros dos adolescentes aparecieron, pero Gilda golpeó a uno y me tomo de la muñeca y comenzamos a correr.  
(Pongan música de acción)  
-Gilda!  
-Querías un recorrido de la escuela?! Pues aquí lo tienes! Esa es la biblioteca!  
Señala un lugar.  
-Por allá él aula de ciencias!  
-Nos están siguiendo!  
Grite a todo pulmón y veo como ella voltea y sus ojos se abren bastante, como si estuviera asustada de algo pero es Gilda, difícilmente algo le puede asustar, lo sé por experiencia.  
-El salón de música! El gimnasio! Y ya casi llegamos al final!  
Seguimos corriendo, con la adrenalina a tope, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas y el latido acelerado del corazón, eran colibríes. Mis piernas comenzaron a sentir dolor al igual que mi abdomen, llevamos corriendo mucho, inclusive escaleras y ya la fatiga me comenzaba a afectar pero mi duda es...como es que Gilda corre con tacones?! Es un misterio...  
Mi cuerpo era cada vez más pesado a tal grado en el que comenzaba a ir más lento, y no fui la única, también mi "secuestradora".  
-G-gilda...a-a...a donde...vamos?-Pregune jadeando mientras mis pulmones demandaban aire que parecía inexistente! :(  
-A...la...cafe...cafetería.-Respondió igual que yo.  
-No dejen que escapen!-Gritó Dumb-Bell mientras subía las escaleras.  
-J-joder...d-debemos...seguir...  
-T-tengo una idea.  
El trío pasó corriendo sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia y debo decir que mi cabello multicolor nos delataba bastante. Que hicimos? Me puse mi capucha negra, me subí sobre una caja, tome a Gilda de la cintura y la bese. Así de sencillo, mi capucha a simple viste me hacía parecer hombre y como estaba "más alta" que Gilda, la cubrí, lo único era que lo hicimos muy rápido que mi cabello no estaba del todo cubierto y temía por ese detalle. Cuando me separe de ella, la vi sorprendida y sonrojada, ja no se lo esperaba.  
-D-Dash...  
-Que pasó con esa actitud plumas?  
-No me has llamado así en años!  
-Obvio porque no estabas conmigo.  
-Punto!  
-Vamos a la cafetería?  
-Claro.  
Avanzamos un par de pasillos hasta entrar a la cafetería donde estaban los alumnos, bueno no todos pero si eran muchos pero no tantos, ya para Rainbow, pareces bipolar.  
-Ven sexy, te presentaré a unos amigos.  
-Bien, mientras sean hombres todo bien plumas.  
-Jeje, no eh visto otra chica que no seas tú.

Incluso cuando rompimos, me fue fiel?! Estoy sonrojada y emocionada por dentro pero por fuera estoy impactada y con el sonrojo.  
-Hola chicos!  
Gilda se acercó a una mesa en la que estaban 4 chicos que al ver a plumas, la saludaron con entusiasmo, yo solo me acerqué en silencio.  
-Hey Gilda dónde estabas?  
-No es de tu incumbencia Norman.  
-Sabes que soy curioso.  
-Hablando de curiosidad, donde está Flash?  
-Flash...fue con la directora...creo.  
-Ringo, sigues teniendo mala memoria.  
-No es mi culpa señorita orgullosa.  
-Brawly, dile que deje de llamarme así.  
-Lo siento Gilda pero el no cederá.  
-Ni por dinero?  
-Nop.  
-Como sea, a y Scott, me das pizza?  
-Solo por esta vez Cigarros.  
-Solo por esta vez Green.  
Señorita orgullosa? Cigarros? Desde cuando la llaman así, desde cuando le tienen tanta confianza? Desde cuando Gilda deja que le pongan apodos? Esto no tiene sentido, yo soy la única que puede ponerles apodos!  
-Chicos, les presento a Dash, mi...amiga de la infancia.  
Casi suelta novia pero suerte que no lo hizo.  
-Dash? Rainbow Dash?  
-Eh si.  
-Por cierto, tu si que sabes bailar.  
-Khé?  
-Jaja no me digas que olvidaste la pelea de baile que ganaste?  
-Aaa cierto cierto. Si gracias.  
-Pelea de baile?  
-Si, comencé a practicar Break dance y aquí me tienes!  
-Ok, pues te los presento. El de cabello azul y largo es Brawly Beats, el que parece anciano con su bigote es Ringo, el curioso de gorro es Norman y el callado verde es Scott Green.  
Cada quien hizo un gesto cuando Gilda los nombro, permitiendo que memorizara quien era quien. Se veían agradables solo espero que no les comience a gustar porque todo se arruinaría.  
Me senté entre Gilda y Brawly.  
-Y bien Dash...algún chico que se te haga lindo?-pregunta Norman.  
Si no supiera que es curioso pensaría que intentaría coquetearme.  
-No la verdad no.  
-Y tú Gilda?  
-Ya les dije que ningún chico me interesa.  
-Pero tú le interesas a varios, ejemplo Trenderhoff( o como se escriba).  
-Si pero solo por mi físico, cuanto apostamos que si pasan un día completo conmigo ya no me aguantan?  
-Si pero yo tengo una duda.  
-Ajá.  
-Como nosotros te aguantamos?  
-Es sencillo, ustedes no gustan de mi, lo que hace que no tenga inconvenientes.  
-O miren, allí está Flash.  
-Hola chicos.  
-Hola rayito. Te presento a Rainbow, mi amiga de la infancia.  
-Hola Rainbow, soy Flash.  
-Un gusto.  
-Y qué hacías en la dirección.  
-Khé? Solo fui al baño pero tuve inconvenientes.  
-Eso explica tu tardanza.  
Este ambiente es muy cómodo y familiar, me agrada y no me tengo que preocupar por estos chicos, ninguno gusta de Gilda, seguimos hablando hasta que sonó la campana. Busque mi horario y vi que tenía deportes, o si!  
-Te veo luego Gilda, tengo deportes!  
-Espera!  
-hmp?  
Me volteo pero rápidamente me besa y me sonríe con picardía.  
-Adiós sexy.  
-Adiós plumas.  
Me voy corriendo con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa, y llego justo a tiempo al gimnasio. Una mujer adulta se acerca a mí y dice que valla a los vestidores a cambiarme y yo sonreí diciendo que no era necesario, puesto que traigo ropa deportiva puesta. Me senté en la banca para quitarme mis converse y ponerme mis tenis 👟 azules, me quito la chamarra, dejando ver que no traigo camisa y solo sostén deportivo en el cual tiene alas azules en la espalda como el resto de mi ropa. Me pongo mis guantes sin dedos, lista para cualquier reto. En el primer día tengo que mostrar quién soy!  
-Bien chicos! Reúnanse aquí.  
Todos fuimos hacia la maestra, preparados para lo siguiente.  
-Tenemos a una nueva compañera, la señorita a mí izquierda. Ven.  
Avance al frente con seguridad aparentada peo en el interior estaba muriendo de miedo.  
-Soy Rainbow Dash! Llegue a la ciudad hace 2 meses.  
Pude sentir como algunos chicos me miraban de arriba a bajo y unos se quedaban mirando mi pecho, pff pervertidos pero solo uno no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a mi físico. Era el chico de la mañana con el que cruce la mirada de reojo.  
-Y también un compañero nuevo.  
El chico del que pensaba fue y solo dijo hola.  
-Bien, van a correr en parejas. Tienen 5 minutos para escoger.  
Yo no conocía a nadie, así que me quede quieta viendo cómo se ponían juntos amigos y amigas y me topé con el mismo chico que estaba solo. Creo que pensamos lo mismo porque nos acercamos al otro y nos vimos a los ojos. Correríamos juntos.  
La maestra regreso y nos dijo que corriéramos 20 vueltas de calentamiento, puf no es nada solo espero que mi compañero me siga el paso.  
Comenzamos a correr y éramos los más rápidos, valla, creo que habría algún rival. Volteo a mi compañero que voltee al mismo tiempo y nos vemos a los ojos con un rostro serio, era como si pudiéramos leer la mente del otro y aceleramos el paso. Corrimos tan rápido pero no nos cansamos, pero íbamos empatados y en la última vuelta, ninguno de los 2 gano.  
Sonreí con arrogancia y el también, je al parecer nos parecemos.  
-Tu si que sabes correr.  
-Gracias y por lo que vi eres un gran atleta.  
-Soy Soarin.  
-Rainbow Dash.  
-Y cómo es que una chica sea tan rápida?  
-Con años de práctica uno logra ser lo que quiere.  
-Al parecer ustedes ya terminaron.  
La maestra se acercó y nos vio. Nos felicitó por nuestras habilidades al correr y fue a chingar a los otros.  
Seguimos conversando de cosas ridículas hasta que todos terminaron y la maestra escogió nuevos compañeros para cada quien.  
-Rainbow con Trixie.  
Cuando dijo mi nombre desperté de mis pensamientos y busque a una tal Trixie pero no sabía quién era así que mi búsqueda fue un fracasó desde el principio. Espere a que ella se acercara a mí y así lo hizo.  
-Rainbow Dash.  
Dijo una voz chillona e irritante.  
-Hmp?  
-Aquí está tu compañera, la gran y poderosa TRIXIE!  
Otra presumida y dramática más, geeeeenial.  
-Basta de charla, hora de la acción.  
Agarramos una pelota de basquet y comenzamos a practicar lanzamientos entre nosotras.  
-Y dime Rainbow...  
-Hmp?  
-Hmp es todo lo que sabes decir? Ja!  
-Calla Trixie, no es momento de hablar.  
-Pffff pero que antisocial eres.  
-No soy antisocial solo me concentro.  
-No importa, pero tengo algo que decirte.  
-Hmp?  
-Ves al chico de allí.  
Señaló a Soarin quién estaba jugando basquet con su compañero.  
-Si y que con él?  
-Él es solamente de Trixie y si ve que intentas coquetearle, sufrirás la furia de la gran y poderosa Trixie!  
Valla, además de dramática es paranoica y posesiva con algo que ni le pertenece. Detuve todo lo que hacía para voltear a verla con el ceño fruncido y decirle;  
-Que te guste no significa que puedas ir por ahí diciendo a todas las chicas que él es tuyo! Él decide qué hacer con quien, tú no puedes decidirlo.  
-Entonces admites que te gusta?!  
Una mueca de asco, un odio a esa pregunta.  
Odio que la gente me pregunté eso.  
-El y ningún chico de este instituto me gusta.  
Trixie abrió los ojos sorprendida y estaba boquiabierta.  
-E-eres lesbiana?!-Pregunta asustada.  
Mis ojos se agrandaron de golpe y un miedo se apoderó de mí al instante seguido de ira.  
-Ya dejen de joderme con esa pregunta, que no me guste ningún chico de este instituto no me hace lesbiana. Pudrete Trixie!  
No puedo evitar gritar a la gente que tiene homofobia, me causan asco y enojo, porque ellos pueden amar y yo no?! Salí de allí enfadada para entrar a los vestidores y comenzar a golpear y tirar todo lo que encuentro. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, tanto que la adrenalina evitaba que sintiera dolor en los nudillos que comenzaron a ponerse rojos. Cada molécula de mi ser imploraba que siguiera, que explotara, que acabara con esto que acumuló en mi interior. Escucho como la puerta se abre pero que me importa! Sigo golpeando cuando siento que gritan mi nombre pero lo ignoro, sigo continuando cuando de pronto me toman de la cadera mientras que yo grito que me suelte.  
-SUÉLTAME! AHORA!  
-No hasta que te calmes!  
-SOARIN?!  
-RAINBOW!  
-BA-JA-ME!  
-No hasta que te calmes!  
Gruñí y maldeci por lo bajo mi mala suerte. Inhalé y exhalé para calmarme y lo logre en unos minutos.  
-Ya me puedes bajar.  
Soarin solo lo hizo rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver mis nudillos sangrando.  
-Mierda Rainbow, no era necesario que golpearas la pared y varias cosas.  
-Lo era pero porque estás en los vestidores de chicas?  
-Me preocupe por ti, me agradas.  
-No tenías porque pero gracias.  
-Todo por una...amiga?  
-Amiga.  
Nos sonreímos felices de tener a un nuevo amig .  
La campaña sonó, indicando el final de deportes. Soarin salió antes de que cualquier chica entrará y pensara cosas...yo por mi parte me puse mi sudadera negra, cambie mis tenis por mis converse, me cepille el pelo,lave mi cara y me vende las manos, todo en 10 minutos. Iba salir cuando sentí que me toman de la muñeca. El tacto era indiferente, frío, si vida, nada comparado a cuando toco a Gilda. Me volteo y veo a Trixie, evitando mi mirada furiosa.  
-Trixie...  
-Ya déjame loca.  
-Rainbow, Trixie lo...  
-Llegare tarde si no me sueltas.  
-Trixie lo siente!

Pensé que gente como ella no se disculpaba y aparentemente me equivoqué.  
-Perdón si Trixie te ofendió pero tienes razón, que no te guste un chico no significa que seas lesbiana.  
-Gracias por comprender pero debo de advertirte que es algo que me han preguntado toda mi vida y detesto a los homofobicos, no tiene nada de malo amar a una persona del mismo sexo.  
-Trixie lo recordará para la próxima, uh y...  
-Si?  
-Te apetece ir por un helado a la salida?  
Wow, no me esperaba eso de su parte, pero acaso me ha invitado a una cita?! La sola idea de serle infiel a Gilda me hace querer vomitar así que no señor!  
-Pues...  
-Por favor, una salida entre...compañeras.  
Ya capte, quiere que seamos amigas, y porque no, mientras ella sea hetero todo bien pero según yo por su reacción es hetero, bueno, ya le preguntaré más tarde por si las moscas, pero se me hace curioso que me allá invitados tomar un helado.  
-Bien, nos vemos en la entrada de la escuela?  
-Excelente! Te veo luego Rainbow!  
Trixie se fue y yo salí de los vestidores para ir a mi siguiente clase, ciencias, uh como lo odio.  
Estuve caminando algo apresurada puesto que ya iba tarde. Seguí caminando, pero me di cuenta de algo, olvide donde estaba él aula de ciencias...Joder...suspire cansada,  
Deslizándome hasta quedar sentada contra la pared. No me quedaba de otra que esperar a que un milagro sucediera y justo en ese instante, apareció una chica, con un uniforme que no había visto ser usado por nadie. Tenía lentes y su cabello estaba amarrado haciendo una esfera, era azul marino con una franja rosa y la otra violeta. La típica chica nerd, pues su aspecto lo dice todo de ella. Cuando me vio, arqueo una ceja y me miró confundida. Si ya se, todos los alumnos deberíamos estar en clase a esta hora pero yo estoy aquí de vagabunda.  
Se detuvo a unos metros de mi, sin hacer ruido, y pude notar que buscaba la forma de hablar conmigo pero su timidez no la dejaba, y creo que ella pensaba que no había notado su presencia, supongo por qué estoy viendo el piso.  
Después de varios minutos sin que ella dijera algo, suspire cansada y hable.  
-Que quieres decirme?  
-Eh...tú...  
Perfecto lo que me faltaba, comenzó a tartamudear, sin decir una frase con sentido.  
-Habla de una maldita vez.  
Ya frustrada me levante y me di cuenta de que era más alta que ella. La chica se encoge sobre si, asustada de mi cambio de actitud tan repentino pero no es mi culpa que todo sea tan bipolar en este lugar!  
-Y-yo...solo quería...  
La mire con frialdad, causando que ella comenzará a llorar y se alejara corriendo para ir al lugar más obvio, el baño.  
Suspiré otra vez, hoy es el día de los suspiros viva! Al menos recordaba donde estaba el baño y fui. Cuando entre, la escuche llorar, estaba tan sumergida en su llanto que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia y continúe como si nada hasta llegar al lavabo y lavarme las manos mientras la escuchaba sollozar.  
-Solo...s-solo quería ayudarla...  
Oh mierda, no es mi culpa que me desespere tan fácil! Suspiré...de nuevo y saque un papel rojo,una pluma y escribí. Con cinta la pegue en la puerta, y escribí: para la chica que llora en el baño. Abrí la puerta y salí de inmediato para ir a otro lugar que recuerdo, la dirección. Cuando llegue, toque tres veces y el pase se escucha y yo obviamente entre.  
-Que se te ofrece Rainbow Dash?  
-Pues resulta que me perdí y este era uno de los pocos lugares que recuerdo.  
-La escuela es grande pero pronto lo memorizarás.  
-Eso espero.  
-Te acompañó a tu aula.  
-El aula de ciencias.  
-Vamos.  
Camine con la directora directo a donde tenía clase y llegamos en dos minutos. La directora toco la puerta y se escucho un pase.  
-Directora Celestia, que le puedo ofrecer?  
-Oh nada señorita Cheriliee, solo ayude a una alumna perdida. Entre señorita.  
Entre y me senté en el pupitre vacío como si estuviera reservado para mí. Saque mis libros y espere a que la directora se fuera, y así comenzó mi primera clase de ciencia.  
-Hmp...Alguien a visto a Twilight?  
-No.  
-Yo no la he visto.  
Twilight? No la conozco así que no.  
Pasó la hora y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba saliendo del salón e iba directo a la cafetería para almorzar pero siento que alguien me está viendo. Lo ignorare por el momento, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ponerme paranoica. Busco a los chicos con la mirada y veo que Scott está sentado solo esperando a los demás. Me acerqué y me senté seguido de mi sonrisa y el me saludo con la mano.  
-Y dime Rainbow, tú sabes de la...  
Se acerca a mí para susurrarme al oído.  
-Sexualidad de Gilda?  
Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y doy una mordida a lo sándwich.  
-Lo saben los demás?  
-No.  
Este chico es silencioso y serio, me agrada.  
De la nada unas manos se ponen sobre mis ojos y yo sonrío sabiendo de quién se trata.  
-Quien soy?-Me pregunta ella.  
-Plumas!  
-Jeje adivinaste Dash.  
Se sentó a mi lado y pude percibir su aroma, tan exquisito, mmmmmmmmmm.  
Otra vez sentía que alguien me observa pero con tristeza.  
Pasamos el receso "hablando" de cosas triviales y esas comillas son porque Gilda y yo hacíamos una guerra de caricias, y quedamos en empate, de nuevo. Ahora tengo que ir a clases y tengo...español, pfff esa materia es fácil cuando no se trata de cosas de gramática o que se yo!  
-Je yo también tengo español, vamos?  
-Por supuesto!  
Nos levantamos juntas y nos despedimos de los chicos para ir a español.  
Cuando nadie estaba en los pasillos. Nos besábamos. Fuimos tomadas de la mano hasta llegar donde nos separamos y siento inseguridad nuevamente. Cuando entre seguida de Gilda, vi a la chica que hice llorar accidentalmente y a Trixie quien me saludo con una sonrisa. Yo le devolví el saludo y fui con Gilda a la tercera fila, estábamos adelante de la chica que no se su nombre y atrás de Trixie.  
La maestra no llegaba así que comenzamos a charlar pero sentía que me miraban, de nuevo.  
-Dash, quieres ir a mi casa hoy?  
-Pues podría ir a las 4.  
-Suficiente tiempo para continuar lo que,  
Se acerca con una mirada y sonrisa seductora. Soy yo o hace mucho calor aquí?  
-Comenzamos.  
Susurro en mi oreja provocando que sudara y me sonrojara. Joder Gilda.

-Te deje sin palabras sexy?

-Eso es un si.  
-Oye Rainbow!  
-Eu?  
-Te veo en la salida para ir a la heladería que no se te olvide!  
-Aún me acuerdo. No te preocupes.  
-Genial y lo siento por la mañana.  
-Ya está arreglado no hay porque preocuparse Trixie.  
-Desde cuando Trixie te habla?  
Me pregunta Gilda a lo cual yo arqueo una ceja confundida. Trixie no habla con nadie? Entonces porque si conmigo? Acaso es lesbiana y le parezco linda?! Si es así, debo de decirle que estoy con Gilda. Pero ahora que recuerdo no lo es, le gusta Soarin así que no debo preocuparme por nada pero porque me hablo? Porque me invito por el helado? Algo quiere ella de mi, tal vez quiere beneficiarse de algo que yo tenga pero no veo de que. Hmp todo esto me da dolor de cabeza.  
-Aqua Blossom por favor déjame no te e echo nada.  
-Claro que lo hiciste! Por tu culpa tengo detención después de clases por un mes!  
-Y-yo...  
-No intentes decir que no hiciste nada! Blueberry cake me lo dijo todo!  
-Ella?  
-Ella se ofreció para ayudar a la directora Celestia y resulta que entrarte corriendo y dijiste que fue mi culpa! Ella lo escucho todo!  
-P-pero...  
-Nada de peros! Sufrirás mi furia Twilight Sparkle!  
-Y-yo lo s-siento.  
Así que ella era la tal Twilight? A parte de chica nerd, es acusadora y gana enemigos fácilmente.  
Suspiré ...otra vez, tome una hoja de papel, la rompí en varios pedacitos y los metí en un popote, siempre traigo por si acaso, después me prepare y dispare dándole en la nariz a la tal Aqua Blossom que chillo asqueada pues tenía una bolita de papel con saliva.  
-IU! QUE ASCO! QUÍTENMELO QUÍTENMELO! ROSE HEART AYÚDAME!  
La tal Rose fue de inmediato a brindar su ayuda pero asqueada también intentaba quitar el papel con un pañuelo y fracasa totalmente.  
-Buena puntería Dash.  
-Gracias plumas.  
-No hay de que...sexy.  
Lo último lo dijo susurrando en mi oreja causando un escalofrío y después la muerde suavemente provocando que me sonrojara y gimiera! Mierda!  
-Ah...G-Gilda.  
Después de eso, voltee nuevamente hacia ...Twilight, ella me estaba viendo y esquivo mi mirada avergonzada. Que rara es pero que se puede hacer. Volví a verla y estaba viendo algo que se encontraba entre sus piernas pero no pude ver que era. Sentí un poco de pena hacia ella así que volví a sacar un papel rojo y escribí en él. Espere a que se distrajera para lanzar el papel y atinarle en su mochila. La maestra llegó y dos horas de español comenzaron. Estuve toda la clase pensando en Gilda, Trixie, Twilight y Soarin. La primera era mi...amiga con derechos? No tenemos una relación formalmente y esta tarde estaré en su casa...en fin, ella ha cambiado físicamente pero sigue siendo ella. Ahora con Trixie, se me hace extraño que Gilda me dijera el desde cuando me habla a lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, porque? Trixie está sentada sola y hablo conmigo para que seamos amigas pero porque yo y no alguien más? Que tengo yo que allá llamado su atención? Esas y más preguntas me atormentaban hasta que pensé en Twilight. Ella es una nerd, y acusadora por lo que veo. Es bastante sensible y tímida lo que hace que me desespere fácilmente. Las dos notas que le eh escrito son anónimas y espero que le suban el ánimo pues ahora con una némesis, se le hará difícil este año. Mmmmm Soarin, el es un buen chico, me agrada, en un futuro podríamos ser amigos, incluso podríamos ser el diario del otro, necesito a alguien a quien contarle mis miedos e inseguridades y tal vez él sea el mejor. Seguí pensando en ellos hasta que sonó la campana y salí junto a Gilda.  
-Oye voy al baño.  
-Ok, te veo en la cafe.  
-Si.  
Me separe se ella para ir directo al baño, no estaba lejos. Estaba por llegar cuando siento que me toman del antebrazo y me jalan. Hoy es el día de secuestrar a Rainbow?! Cuando me di cuenta de quién era, me asusté un poco.  
-Hola linda, no tuvimos el placer de presentarnos.  
Era Dumb-Bell quien me toma de la cintura y se acerca peligrosamente a mi. Fruncí el ceño dando a entender que no estaba de humor.  
-Oh no me mires así preciosa.  
-No me llames preciosa.  
-Deberías sentirte halagada de que te llame así.  
-Pues no lo estoy.  
-Así que eres de las difícil? Que interesante.  
-Mira, tú no me interesas y nunca lo harás.  
-Acaso Gilda y te contó cosas malas de mí?  
-No es necesario que me digan cosas de ti porque yo sola puedo verlas.  
-Hazme un favor quieres?  
-Favor? ni loca.  
-Y si te digo que incluye a Gilda?  
Que tiene que ver Gilda con Dumb-Bell? Que yo sepa se odian a muerte.

Silencio era todo lo que dije y al parecer él lo entendió y me tomo del mentón, mientras hacía una cara que según él era seductora, para mí era horripilante.  
-Dale este papel a la zorra, dile que yo sé lo envió. Y si lo abres, no comprenderás nada de lo que dice linda. Ahora que lo pienso, que te parece si tenemos un poco de diversión?  
-Pudrete!  
-Que ruda. Veamos si esto te calma.

Me metió en un salón vacío y me quita la sudadera, dejando mi sostén deportivo expuesto.  
-Vaya, no sabía qué andabas vestida así.  
Fruncí el sueño al mismo tiempo que gruñía y lo siguiente que hice fue glorioso!

Cuando mi cuerpo estaba en el aire, logre darle con las piernas un buen golpe al idiota para después caer y devolverme a la posición inicial.  
Estaba adolorido y confundido y lo vi como una oportunidad para escapar. Tome mis cosas y salí corriendo para entrar al baño y ganar!  
Dash 1  
idiota 0  
Hice lo que tenía que hacer y cuando me iba a lavar las manos, una chica rubia con sombrero vaquero entro al baño de un portazo, causando que yo me sorprendiera por la sorpresa. Murmuraba cosas por lo bajo, molesta efectivamente. Se puso a mi lado y se mojó la cara con agua fría. Yo la seguía viendo, hacer todo con seriedad.  
-Día difícil?-Pregunté para romper la tensión que estaba en el aire.  
-Ni te imaginas.  
Me contestó suavizando su expresión cuando se secó el rostro y suspiro. Bienvenida al club de los suspiros! Se puso una mano en la frente, dando un masaje pues al parecer le dolía.  
Después de unos minutos en total silencio, se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano.  
-Soy Applejack.  
-Rainbow Dash.  
Conteste sonriendo a lo que ella me devuelve la sonrisa.  
-Nunca te eh visto por aquí, eres nueva cierto?  
-Efectivamente soy nueva en esta escuela.  
-Espero que te aprendas rápido los pasillos porque está enorme.  
-Si, me llevo perdiendo un par de veces.  
-Ja ja pues no te preocupes, si te pierdes no dudes en venir a mi!  
-Lo tomare en cuenta Applejack.  
-Que tengas un lindo día caramelo!  
-Hasta luego.  
Salí del baño y me pregunté, desde cuando soy tan social? Normalmente soy muy cerrada pero ahora hablo con facilidad! Excepto por Twilight, en fin. Fui a la cafetería y busque a los chicos con la mirada y me topé con Gilda, lo que provoca que recuerde la nota en mi mano. Cuando caminaba, vi que Twilight me estaba viendo, sosteniendo un papel rojo en las manos, si definitivamente era mi nota. Llegue y me senté con los chicos.  
-Señorita Orgullosa, cuando me va a dar mi lápiz?  
-Cuando se me de la gana viejo.  
-Auch, eso dolió.  
-Que tenga bigote no significa que sea viejo!  
-De echo...  
-No hables Rainbow, no hables.  
Todos nos reímos excepto Ringo quién se sonrojo de la vergüenza, JAJAJAJA.  
-No es mi culpa que el echo de que tengas bigote te haga viejo!  
-Rainbow tiene razón.  
-Tengo una idea.  
-Pues que esperas para decirla Scott?  
-Depilemos su bigote.  
-KHÉ?!  
-Buena idea!  
-Hagámoslo hoy!  
-No no no no no!  
-Yo no puedo hoy.  
-Eres un aguafiestas Flash!  
Flash tenía una mirada...rara. Apenas lo conozco y ya se que algo no va bien con él.  
-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de música. Los veo luego!  
Me despedí de todos y comencé a caminar hacia el salón de música. Cuando gire en una esquina, me topé de nuevo con Soarin. Lo salude y me acerqué a él.  
-Hola.  
-Hola Dash, veo que tus nudillos van mejor.  
-Si, pero por suerte nadie lo ha notado.  
-Entonces eres buena escondiendo cosas?  
-Así es.  
-Que escondes Rainbow Dash?  
-No lo sé y tú?  
Le contesté y pregunté, siguiéndole el juego, este chico me agrada en verdad.  
-Tengo música y tú?  
-También, vamos?  
-Claro.  
Caminamos al salón y cuando llegamos estaba vacío, así que nos sentamos y seguimos platicando hasta que sonó la campana y todos entraron. No puse mucha atención la clase entera, pues Soarin y yo seguíamos hablando y riendo de todo. Cuando terminó la clase, salimos juntos y seguimos hablando, no me canso de hablar!  
-Sabes andar en patineta?  
-Obvio!  
-Eres una caja de sorpresas!  
-Je lo sé! Aquí está mi patineta.  
La saque de mi mochila y comencé a hacer unos trucos mientras el silbaba halagándome. Así seguimos un rato cuando el se despidió, tenía que ir a su casillero. Yo me despedí y seguí mi camino hasta la salida. Me senté en la hierba, esperando. Gilda llegó y se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome cariñosamente, claro que yo le correspondí, con un leve sonrojo pero con mi semblante serio.  
-En que tanto piensas Dash?  
-En cosas.  
-Pero que misteriosa.  
-Tu sabes mejor que nadie que así soy.  
Le guiñó un ojo a lo que ella sonríe y se acuesta en mis piernas. Comencé a acariciar sus blancos cabellos, eran muy suaves como las plumas! Seguí así y me decidí por admirar su rostro. Por ahora sus ojos estaban escondidos pues los tenía cerrados, sus labios estaban relajados, y su respiración era lenta, causando que me tranquilizara y cerrará los ojos. Todo estaba en armonía, podría quedarme todo el día así, respirando lentamente, escuchando los murmullos de las aves, las pisadas de las personas, todo estaba tan tranquilo que creo que me dormí.  
Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que Gilda ya no estaba, pero dejó una nota diciendo que me quede dormida y no quería despertarme y me recordó que nos veríamos a las 4 en su casa. Sonreí pero luego vi la hora, era la 1:58 casi las 2, donde está Trixie? Seguí esperando y en 15 minutos ella llegó, estaba sudando mucho, su respiración era agitada e intentaba recuperar aire, estaba muy cansada que se tumbó a mi lado y siguió tratando de recuperar el aire por varios minutos mientras que yo la veía con el rostro serio. Sus cabellos plateados le caían en su frente pegajosa por el sudor, cubriendo partes de su rostro, su chamarra estaba amarrada en su cintura, su falda estaba arrugada y su cabello un desastre. Cuando su respiración se reguló, se sentó junto a mí, aún un poco cansada.  
-Y bien?-Pregunté arqueando una ceja.  
-Dumb-Bell, lo conoces?  
-Hemos cruzado camino.  
Le respondí haciendo una mueca de disgusto al recordar nuestro encuentro en la mañana.  
-Pues estaba acosando a Trixie y corrió toda la escuela para perderlo.  
-Yo también corrí de él en la mañana. Corrí como nunca.  
-Nunca estés sola pues él lo verá como una oportunidad perfecta para hacer cosas...  
-Te refieres a sexo? Si lo intento está mañana pero debo decir que mi escapada fue única.  
-Dejemos de hablar de ese pervertido y vallamos a por el helado!  
-Concuerdo en eso. Y a que heladería vamos?  
-Sugar Cub Corner, allí trabaja una chica que debe un favor a Trixie. Vamos!  
-Ok.  
Nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar en silencio pero podía percibir que Trixie buscaba una forma de romper el hielo hasta que yo lo hice.  
-Y dime Trixie, porque me invitaste a por el helado?  
-Em...pues no sé...  
Contesto nerviosa, algo oculta eso es seguro y quiero saber porque. Fruncí el ceño y no volví a hablar en todo el camino.  
Cuando llegamos a la heladería, nos sentamos en una mesa y esperamos a que nos atendieran.  
-Y Rainbow, de donde vienes?  
-Yo vengo de Cloudsdale, está a 3 horas de aquí.  
-Trixie no a vivido siempre aquí, estudiaba en su casa rodante y ahora los papás de Trixie quisieron instalarse en esta ciudad.  
-Casa rodante?  
-Los padres de Trixie son magos!  
-Por eso tú monólogo de la gran y poderosa Trixie.  
-Eres muy inteligente Rainbow.  
-Em...gracias?  
-De nada y ahora dime, porque te molestaste cuando te pregunté...  
Suspiré...de nuevo, cuántos suspiros llevo?!  
-El hermano de mi papá es gay y un homofobico lo acusó de haberle robado. Logró escapar pero el homofobico tenía amigos, los cuales lo golpearon hasta dejarlo casi muerto. Casi muere de no ser por una donación de sangre mía.  
-Wow, es por eso que te molestan los homofobicos.  
-Si y tú eres homofobica?  
-Trixie no lo es.  
-Entonces porque parecías tener miedo?  
-No, por nada.  
Una chica de cabello esponjado rosa, ojos azules y sonrisa alegre se acercó a nosotras.  
-Hola Trixie hola...hmp? Y tú quién eres? No te conozco! Te haré una fiesta de bienvenida!  
-Em Pinkie...  
-Oh cierto. Mi nombre es Pinkie y el tuyo?  
-Soy Rainbow Dash.  
-Oh! Es un nombre colorido!  
-Pinkie.  
-A cierto, que van a querer?  
-Trixie quiere un helado de frambuesa y tú Rainbow?  
-Yo...de vainilla supongo.  
-Enseguida se los traigo!  
Pinkie se fue, dejándonos solas de nuevo.  
-Que te pasó en lo nudillos?!  
-No es nada, eh tenido lesiones peores.  
-Déjame ver!  
-No es necesario, sé tratar las heridas por mi cuenta.  
-Aún así!  
-Como quieras.  
Extendí mis manos que estaban cubiertas por vendajes que tenían un color rojo claro, eso me delató. Quito las vendas y se sorprendió al ver mis manos hinchadas de un color morado.  
-RAINBOW!  
-Khé?  
-No te pusiste hielo?  
-Mmmm no.  
-Necesitas hielo cuando te golpees!  
-Ajá.  
-Aquí están sus helados! Oh Rainbow! Que te pasó en los nudillos?  
-No es algo importante.  
-Gracias por los helados Pinkie.  
-No hay de qué Trixie!  
-Come rápido para que te Trixie te lleve a su casa.  
-Ajá.  
Comimos en silencio los helados mientras yo pensaba en ella.  
Trixie siempre hablaba en tercera persona, algo muy extraño para mí parecer, y habla con arrogancia, es como si dijera gracias pero en vez de ser un gracias de verdad, es uno seco y arrogante, nunca siente gratitud esta chica? pero lo que me perturba, es que cuando habla conmigo, lo hace quitando parte de la arrogancia de sus palabras, está siendo linda conmigo pero porque? No será por Soarin? Tal vez ella quiere asegurarse de que no me guste él. No lo sé, intentaré averiguarlo. Cuando termine mi helado, me di cuenta de que Trixie ya estaba lista para irse, incluso ya había pagado...ok...  
-Vámonos.

No dije nada, sólo asentí y la seguí. Caminamos varios minutos, ella adelante y yo atrás, siguiéndola hasta que llegamos a una casa muy linda, de dos pisos. Sacó unas llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta. Entre después de ella y me asombre por el interior, miles de pinturas y cuadros de una pareja parecida a Trixie ejecutando trucos de magia. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con cosas relacionadas a la magia. Chifle, mostrando mi asombro.  
-Trixie te ordena que te sientes aquí!

No digo nada y me siento en el sofá, esperando a Lulamoon. Me comienza a dar calor, así que me quito la sudadera quedando solo en sostén deportivo. En unos minutos Trixie vuelve con unas cosas en las manos sin prestarme atención y cuando sube la mirada, sus ojos se abren al máximo, sorprendida, pero que la sorprendió?  
-T-ten, es p-para el dolor.  
Me entrego una pastilla y un vaso con agua mientras que yo arquee la ceja confundida, pues desvío la mirada, y comenzaba a sudar de los nervios, que hice?  
-Gracias.  
Sin esperar más, me lo tome con mucha agua. Deje el vaso en la mesita frente a mí y voltee hacia Trixie quien jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa aún sin verme.  
-Trixie.  
-Ah que?! A lo s-siento.  
Se sentó a mi lado, sudando, tensa, algo la perturba pero que?  
-P-puedo?  
Pregunto acercando sus manos a las mías, diciendo que iba a ayudarme y solo asentí.  
Aplico ungüento que era frío, lo que provoca que mi espalda se arquee y un escalofrío me recorriera. Se detuvo de inmediato al verme inquieta pero yo volví a asentir, dejando que siga con lo suyo. Una que otra vez soltaba gruñidos de dolor, ardía como el infierno. Cuando terminó, solté todo el aire que guardaba y me acomodé las vendas.  
-Gracias.  
-N-no hay p-porque.  
Sigue nerviosa, pero ya me tengo que ir, son las 3:30 y Gilda me envió su ubicación hace 16 minutos, está cerca de aquí.  
-Bueno Trixie, fue agradable estar contigo pero tengo que ir con Gilda.  
-E-espera!  
-Si?  
-Tu eres amiga de Gilda no?  
Me pregunto con cierta tristeza en su voz.  
-Si, nos conocemos desde niñas, porque la pregunta?  
-N-no por nada es solo que hoy te vi sentada con ella.  
-Si, es mi mejor amiga, bueno bye.  
-A-adiós.  
1-Me invito por un helado  
2-Se comporta linda conmigo  
3-Estaba nerviosa y no sé porque  
4-Aparentemente no le agrada mi amistad con Gilda  
5-Sospecho que no le agrada porque ella quiere ser mi amiga.  
6-Porque quiere serlo?  
7-No puedo descubrirlo porque tengo que ir con plumas.  
Tome mi sudadera y me la puse para después salir de la casa con varias preguntas en mi cabeza. Tome mi teléfono y me di cuenta de que mi papá me envió mensajes.

Papá:  
Porque tardas tanto?  
Lo siento papá, no iré a  
la casa, voy con Gilda.

Todo listo. Fui siguiendo lo que me indicaba googlemaps para al fin llegar a un departamento. Entre y subí al piso indicado, toque la puerta y espere a que me abrieran. En unos segundos se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Gilda luciendo un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, café chocolate, con un escote que me dejaba ver bastante, no pude evitar sentirme emocionada, nerviosa, feliz, entre otros pero por fuera, un gran sonrojo era mi cara a parte del semblante sorprendido.

-Hola Rainbow Dash.  
Me dijo con una mirada y pose sexy muy muy sexy que dio un vuelco a mi pecho! Las piernas me temblaban de la emoción y mi cerebro estaba en shock, no podía procesarlo!  
-Que pasa, algo te distrae?  
Dijo con picardía mientras se acerca peligrosamente a mi, haciendo resaltar sus pechos los cuales no podía evitar mirarlos. Joder Gilda está jugando sucio.  
Me tomo de la mano para meterme a su departamento y me besa con pasión a lo que yo correspondo sin dudar! Volvimos a pelear como siempre y obviamente ella me ganaba por mucho! Sus manos se aventuraban en mi cuerpo excitado por las caricias, causando mis gemidos que eran ahogados por el profundo beso que manteníamos. A los pocos minutos, la ropa era incomoda, y Gilda, hambrienta de placer, bajo el cierre de mi sudadera para lanzarla y atacar mi pecho. Iba dando besos desde mi cuello, a mí clavícula, dando mordiditas juguetonas que causaban que yo gimiera, sintiendo todo el placer.  
-Ah G-Gilda!  
Me mordí el labio intentando silenciarme pero fue en vano.  
-Mmmm...Aaa. D-demonios G-Gilda.  
-Podría escucharte todo el día gemir, es un sonido angelical!  
-N-no digas e-eso Aaa!  
Estaba avergonzada, bastante y mi sonrojo junto con los gemidos no ayudaban, menos el echo de que Gilda jugueteaba con mi sostén causándome más gemidos agudos. Su mano se aventuró en mi trasero, hasta toparse con un bulto que había, curiosa metió su mano y sacó un papel doblado. Mierda había olvidado esa nota.  
-N-no G-Gilda.  
Intente detenerla pero ella lo abrió al mismo tiempo que jugaba con mi mente. En unos segundos, se detuvo de todo lo que hacía y se alejó de mí, leyendo la nota, con una expresión de horror.  
-Gilda.  
-Q-que es esto Dash.  
-Gilda yo...  
-DE DONDE LO SACASTE?!  
-F-fue Dumb-Bell, me dijo que te lo diera.  
-Rainbow, vete por favor.  
-Gilda...  
-Dije vete!  
Ese último grito me asusto que di unos pasos hacia atrás. Tome mi sudadera y me fui, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. El cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes grises que ocultaron el sol, las calles se vaciaron de inmediato, las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, y una lágrima se me escapa. No aguanto más y grito de tristeza y dolor que me lastimaba, lentamente haciéndome agonizar, sufrir.  
Caigo sobre mis rodillas y permito que el agua de la lluvia caiga sobre mi, mientras que mis lamentos que son murmullos, apenas se escuchan. Porque un papel tenía que arruinar lo que recupere después de tanto tiempo?! Porque no puedo vivir tranquila!? Mis lamentos siguen cuando siento que el agua ya no cae sobre mi pero aún la escucho. Dirijo mi mirada al frente y veo unas piernas, subo más arriba y la veo a ella. Se arrodilla quedando frente a mi, cara a cara y me abraza. Un abrazo, era lo que más necesitaba el día de hoy. En su hombro seguí llorando, dejando salir el dolor acumulado, vaciando mi caja de lamentos, quedándome con ella quien me abraza y apoya en esto, después de lo que hice.  
 **Fin del día 1; Rainbow Dash**


	3. Día 2

**Contenido no apto para todo el público**  
 **Narración tercera persona**  
 **Martes**  
 **~3 AM~**  
En una casa entre muchas otras, estaba una joven muy atractiva retorciéndose de dolor, intentando levantarse del suelo. Su cabello blanco y sedoso estaba echo un desastre, sus ojos ámbar ahora estaban cansados, sus labios estaban pálidos y secos, sedientos de una gota de agua, su ropa estaba a unos metros, arrugada, esperando por ella quien poco a poco se levanta y se viste después de tan horrible noche. Inconscientemente recordó la humedad deslizarse por su cuello, algo ajeno introducirse en ella, extremidades recorriendo cada rincón suyo, era asqueroso, tanto que le provocó nauseas que aumentaban con cada segundo en el que busca sus cosas para salir de la casa.  
El dulce aire nocturno acaricio su cuerpo, la luz de la luna la abraza, la noche era tranquila y relajante, fresca y húmeda.  
Camina torpemente en las calles donde ni un alma está presente, solo unos vagabundos que prenden su imaginación al verla pasar con aquel vestido chocolate tan ajustado, definiendo sus curvas y otros atributos que son anhelados por varias mujeres en el mundo.  
Cada paso resonaba con los tacones que traía puestos, de marca, y bastante caros, claro que solo las chicas ricas y más a la moda lo tenían en sus pies o armarios, siendo usados o esperando a serlo.  
Sigue caminando con dolor en todas sus extremidades que gritan con cada movimiento suyo.  
El camino le pareció largo y eterno, como si nunca terminara. Faltaban unas cuadras, solo unas cuadras para llegar cuando dejo de sentir sus piernas y cae al suelo de cemento, intenta gritar pero su garganta está seca como el desierto del Sahara. Respira, intentando calmar cada célula de su cuerpo que dolía y al final lo consigue. No podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba cansado, agotado, fatigado. Sus ojos eran lo único que podía mover, y estuvo viendo todo su alrededor cuando se topó con una ventana, adentro estaba la luz prendida, que extraño no? A esta hora todos estaban dormidos o intentando dormir...  
Estaba bastante cerca de la ventana que podía oír todos los ruidos.  
Una chica, era la voz de una chica, hablando preocupada.  
-Ella es mejor que yo! Como lograre mi objetivo, así nunca se fijara en mí, ella es perfecta en todo aspecto.  
Problemas de amor quizás...  
Juraría que conocía esa voz pero no podía recordarlo, sonaba lejana y cercana a la vez, confundiendo su mente que poco a poco cae en el sueño profundo que gustosa ella acepta sin dudar de donde se encuentra.  
 **Martes**  
 **~6 AM~**  
No durmió en toda la noche pensando en todo lo que ocurrió el Lunes. Eran tantas cosas que procesar al mismo tiempo que simplemente no podía. Sus sentimientos, intrigas, deberes, personas, la nota...todo simplemente era demasiado para su cabeza que no tardó en dolerle. Se siente en el borde de su...la cama de ella...  
Recibió ayuda de su parte, después de lo que hizo, se sentía culpable, no merecía estar aquí con ella. Su mirada antes retadora, ahora estaba cansada, triste, hinchada de tanto llorar. Su cabello, enredado, imposible de ponerlo en orden y su corazón, oh su corazón, destruido en miles de pedazos que no se volverían a unir. Le dolía de tan solo pensar en lo que sucedió hace unas horas, todo por un simple papel con algo escrito, todo por ese idiota canoso que lo arruino todo. Necesitaba sacar lo que llevaba adentro, necesitaba acabar con ello, estaba a punto de explotar, necesitaba liberarlo pero como, a quien? Lo recordó. Soarin! Pensó que el podía ser su "diario personal",consejero y amigo. El problema es, donde está? El chico es silencioso y escurridizo.  
Tocaron la puerta, sacando del trance a la peli arco iris quien levanta su mirada y la dirige de donde vino el sonido. La madera se mueve, dejando ver a una chica morena con cabello azul profundo como la noche y dos franjas, una rosa y otra púrpura.  
-P-puedo pasar?-Pregunta con timidez que provoca una mueca en la oji magenta pero se contiene y solo asiente con su semblante serio y cansado muy evidente.  
Temerosa, abre la puerta, dejando al descubierto su ropa para dormir, que consistía en una camisa de tirantes lila, unos pantalones flojos azul marino y unas pantuflas lila. Se acerca a la peli arco iris que se mueve a un lado para dejar un espacio en el que se siente la anfitriona quién se sienta aún temerosa, agarrando sus manos que reposaban en su regazo.

-...  
Ninguna decía nada pero estaban diferentes. La peliazul estaba nerviosa, mordiendo su labio y pensando en cómo entablar una conversación mientras que la peli arco iris solo la examinaba con la mirada, viendo sus atributos que no le llamaron la atención ni en lo más mínimo. Cansada del silencio, suspira y comienza a hablar.  
-Soy Rainbow Dash.  
-T-Twilight, Twilight Sparkle.  
-Eso lo sé.  
Twilight se sorprende y se avergüenza, ahora lo recuerda, Aqua Blossom.  
-Te vi en las últimas horas de clase, una tal...Blossom?  
La anfitriona asiente y la invitada continúa.  
-Esa Blossom te estaba molestando y dijo tu nombre.  
-S-si.  
-Podrías dejar de hacer eso?!  
-Ha-hacer que?!  
-Eso! Deja de tartamudear!  
-L-lo siento.  
-Grrr.-Gruñe molesta pero se muerde la lengua por primera vez en su corta vida y suspira para calmar el enojo que se acumula con facilidad en su interior, después de todo, ella la recibió en su casa.-No me gusta la gente que tartamudea y no sabe lo que quiere, me desespera, te falta personalidad y te pido que hables bien quieres?  
-...Si.  
-Eso es un avance.

El silencio volvió, cada una con sus pensamientos y dudas que no diría , que se quedarían en sus cabezas y serían olvidadas en minutos, como todas las preguntas que nos hemos echo, preguntas sin importancia o de asuntos que no interesan a otros, preguntas que olvidamos al no ver una razón por la cual recordarlas, por esa simple razón, olvidamos, solo por no tomar importancia suficiente.  
-Quie...Quieres algo?  
-Mmmmmm, es tu casa, sirve lo que te parezca apropiado.  
-...si.  
Se notaba que Sparkle hacia un intento por no tartamudear frente a Dash, que le parecía una persona poderosa e imponente, peligrosa y rencorosa, vengativa y más adjetivos que combinarán con lo que ella veía en la peli arco iris.  
-Voy a...la cocina.  
-Ajá.-Responde Rainbow sin prestar atención a Twilight que se levanta y sale de su cuarto.  
 **Twilight**  
Salgo de mi cuarto en donde estaba Rainbow examinando con la mirada, al parecer enfadada lo que me anima a seguir por el pasillo y bajar por las escaleras. Me acerco a la cocina, vacía como era de esperarse, mis padres...estaban en España con Shining Armor que sufrió un accidente allá. No fui a apoyarlo porque me ocultaron todo el tiempo su accidente, con tal de que yo fuera a la escuela relajada y sin tensiones pero descubrir que lo ocultaron me entristece y me pone a pensar. No confían en mi? Creen que soy muy frágil? Es una forma de castigo por algo que hice? Y si es así, que hice? Nunca me han ocultado cosas, es la primera vez que lo hacen, la primera vez que estoy sola en la casa, con mis padres del otro lado del mundo, con mi hermana herido y lejos de mi.  
-AUCH!  
Me estrellé contra la puerta por estar tan absorta en mis pensamientos,...mi nariz! Apaciguó el dolor después de unos minutos y entro en la cocina. Ahora que lo pienso...que le gusta a Rainbow Dash? Que le preparo para desayunar? Es alérgica a algo? Que hago?! Calma Twilight, respira. Cocina huevos revueltos, eso le gusta a todos, cierto!? No tengo idea.  
En el refrigerador encuentro los huevos que pronto los rompo y comienzo a cocinar. Le gustaran? Solos o acompañados? No lo sé, está chica es un misterio para mí. Es un enigma. No sé si lo podré resolver.  
Algo que hago desde los 12 es resolver personas. Los acoskandndb...observó y anotó en una libreta lo que veo, lo que pienso, como se mueven, como hablan, sus patrones. Todo simplemente todo y resuelvo el enigma, puedo deducir fácilmente que dirán si se les presenta una situación pero no puedo fiarme de lo que digo, los patrones y personalidad pueden cambiar, pero Rainbow, ella es...diferente, puedo sentirlo. Resolverla será un reto que me llama y debo decir que ni hablar puedo. Su personalidad es cambiante y diferente, no es...estable? No sé cómo decirlo pero es tan complicado y llamativo para mí. Cómo podré resolverla? Si ayer por la mañana era agresiva conmigo y en la tarde noche acepto mi ayuda y ahora es hostil de nuevo! No la entiendo, no puedo comprenderla, necesito llegar al fondo de esto, necesito hacerlo, algo me dice que ella es un caso único.  
Huele a quemado...SE ME QUEMA EL HUEVO!  
Rápidamente quito el sartén y apago el gaz. Estuve distraída bastante tiempo que el huevo está café? Soy un desastre...  
Suspiro y vuelvo a preparar los huevos que pongo sobre la mesa preparada, junto a jugo de naranja que estaba en el refrigerador.  
Me acerco a la escalera y estoy por gritar su nombre cuando me detengo...no es correcto, mejor subo.  
Me acerqué a ella que miraba el techo, a penas parpadeaba y no notaba mi presencia, yo solo mire mis pies, en busca de una respuesta para lidiar con ella. Cómo reaccionaría si la despierto de su trance? Me miraría sería u hostil? Se levantaría e iría a la cocina sin hablarme o me regañaría por despertarla? Me insultaría o agradecería? Si hubiera sido Shining el que estuviera frente a mi, el hubiera sonreído al verme y me agradecería, bajaríamos juntos a la cocina y ya, pero Rainbow...que harás? Que dirás? Que pensaras? Tengo que resolverte, me llenas de curiosidad.  
-Si no bajamos se enfriara lo que preparaste.

No pude evitar dar un brinco por el susto. Todo el tiempo ella supo que estaba allí? Pero no la vi voltear hacia mi y no hice ningún ruido al entrar o si?  
-Sparkle tienes que dejar de ser insegura.

Porque me llamo por Sparkle y no por mi nombre? Es una forma de dejar en claro qué hay una barrera, distancia entre nosotras? Que deberíamos de hablarnos formalmente? Debería yo de hacer lo mismo? Llamarla Dash?  
-Date prisa.

Me asusto cuando me llama, en qué momento se paró? No lo sé pero lo siguiente es que la sigo a la cocina, se sienta y comienza a comer mientras que yo estoy parada, paralizada.  
-Que esperas? Una invitación?  
Me pregunta con un tono medio agresivo y sarcástico, que intentaba transmitir con ese tono, con esas palabras? Agresividad? Hostilidad? Sarcasmo? _Que esperas?_ Era una forma de burlarse o de romper el hielo con dos palabras? _Una invitación?_ Quería que me sentara y comiera? O que lo tomará como una indirecta a que me aleje? No puedo resolverla. Sus palabras tienen algo oculto que no puedo resolver como el resto, tal vez porque necesito abrirla?  
Me acercó lentamente y comienzo a comer con lentitud, examinándola comer. No me miró en ningún momento, solo se concentró en su comida. Que estaría pensando? Que soy tímida? El sabor de su comida? La casa? Sus palabras? Tendría la misma duda que yo sobre su _Que esperas? Una invitación?_ Estaría vagando en sus recuerdos de lo que le sucedió antes de que la encontrara? Que está pensado?! Todo esto me aumenta él hambre y sin dudar, me acabo todo hasta dejar el plato casi limpio de no ser por mi saliva. Jejeje...  
Levanto mi mirada de vuelta a Rainbow quiero decir Dash, aún no sé porque la formalidad entre nosotras pero si ella lo quiere así...estará bien por mi, supongo. Tragó saliva y me preparo nuevamente para hablar, no tartamudees Twilight, no lo hagas.  
-Yo voy a...lavar los platos, si me permites...  
-Ajá.  
Que quiere decir con ese _Ajá?_ Indiferencia? O solo contesto por consideración? Me estoy volviendo loca pero será mejor lavar todo.  
Agarro todo y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba listo y seco! Todo en orden! Volteo hacia Rai...Dash que estaba aún sentada, apoyando su mejilla derecha en su mano...derecha, que buena eres describiendo Twilight. -.-  
Sus ojos se paseaban por toda la casa, aparentemente aburrida, examinando cada rincón de mi hogar, juzgando, de una manera que yo no conozco _aún._  
-Puedes dejar de mirarme, siento tu mirada.  
-Uhm!?  
Como lo...?! Puede sentir mi mirada?! Esto me está molestando, no puedo simplemente no puedo! Cómo reacciona si digo ciertas palabras?! Que pensara si tartamudeo de nuevo?! Se enfadara?! Que hará?!  
Voltea hacia mi y arquea una ceja al verme, al parecer confundida pero de que?  
-Sparkle, estás bien? Pareces nerviosa...  
NERVIOSA!? NERVIOSA ?! Como no voy a estar nerviosa con su presencia?! Como no voy a estar nerviosa con su hostilidad?! Como no voy a estar nerviosa con su actitud?!  
-Oye cálmate.  
COMO VOY A CALMARME CON ESTE ENIGMA QUE ME VUELVE LOCA?! NO PODRÉ RESOLVERLO! NUNCA NUNCA NUNCA! SOY UN ESTORBO A LA SOCIEDAD! NO PUEDO SIQUIERA RESOLVER A UNA CHICA DIFERENTE!  
AAAAAAAA! SOY EStupidaaaaa...  
 **Twilight End**

 **Rainbow**  
Sparkle cierra los ojos y cae pero por suerte la tomo de los brazos antes de que siquiera toque el piso. La arrastro hasta el sillón más cercano para acostarla. Me acerco más a ella, revisando si tiene fiebre, deshidratación, algo no lo sé. Ya me eh desmayado pero por dar demasiado de mi al momento de hacer ejercicio, falta de comida, y entre otras cosas pero porque Sparkle se desmayó? Se veía perfectamente bien cuando comíamos. Busque en la cocina un trapo para mojarlo y ponerlo en la frente de Sparkle, después, levante sus piernas para que la sangre le llegue a la cabeza ( si funciona true history casi me desmayo y ya me eh desmayado)  
Me siento en el sillón contrario y suspiro, necesito hablar con alguien, supongo que podría con Sparkle pero no confío y Trixie?...Tal vez primero necesito ver si es de confianza...Soarin...podría decírselo pero a penas somos amigos, necesito estar seguros de que puedo confiar en él. La única persona que quedaba, era Gilda...no sé cómo la veré al rostro después de lo sucedido, pero que tenía la nota que la puso tan...asustada?  
Su mirada de horror no sale de mi cabeza, aún recuerdo cómo me miró, como si yo fuera la causa del miedo. Jamás en mi vida eh llorado tanto, esto dejará cicatriz, una que tardará meses, tal vez años en sanar pero no se cerrará nunca completamente. Gilda, que fue lo que te asusto? Que fue lo que te alejo de mi? Que hice para perderte de esta forma? Porque?! Yo te amo Gilda, y me has roto mi frío corazón que solo tú lograste calentar, poniéndome vulnerable.  
Siento algo húmedo deslizarse por mi mejilla y me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando, llorando de nuevo como si no hubiera un mañana, llorando por mi corazón, por Gilda. No tardó en derrumbarme de nuevo en llanto, ignorando mi alrededor, centrándome únicamente en el dolor que me aprieta el corazón. Tengo que congelarlo de nuevo, tengo que esconderlo, tengo que ser fría para salir adelante pero no sé cómo, mi fortaleza de hielo que protegía mi corazón, se desvaneció en los cálidos besos de Gilda, no sé cómo volver a la frialdad, es muy tarde para mí.  
Siento una mano en mi hombro, inmediatamente subo la mirada y me encuentro con el rostro de Sparkle que me mira preocupada, lo que me faltaba.  
Intentó detener el llanto y volver al frío pero es imposible que solo termino llorando más.  
Sparkle me abraza y yo solo me aferro a ella con fuerza, era mi soporte ahora, mi escudo.  
Después de varios minutos, mi llanto se calma poco a poco, hasta que solo respiro, pero aún sigo aferrada a ella, protegida por sus brazos, de los tormentos que me acechan.  
-Rainbow.

Yo solo volteo hacia ella, que me mira directo a los ojos, tratando de que tuviera la fuerza de hablar.  
-Quieres hablar de ello?-Pregunta a lo que yo, miro a otro lado, y veo las opciones.  
Sparkle parece querer ayudarme de verdad y Soarin está lejos ahora, Trixie es Trixie y Gilda... _suspiro_ no quiero recordarlo.  
-No te obligaré si no quieres.  
-Si quiero.  
Al parecer se sorprendió por mi respuesta, ella pensaba que diría no? Bah pues ya dije si. Tomo aire, al mismo tiempo de valor para relatar lo sucedido antes de que ella me encontrara en la calle bajo la lluvia.  
-Yo...  
No encontraba las palabras adecuadas, que tenía que decir específicamente? Sería buena idea omitir el echo de lo que íbamos a hacer? Me largo de allí? Sentí como tomaba mi mano y la apretaba, intentando brindarme apoyo. Solté aire y me armo de valor, solo omitiré las partes...  
-Fui a la casa de Gilda. Íbamos a pasar la tarde juntas...-No pude evitar sonrojarme, sabiendo lo que íbamos a hacer.-Pero...-Siempre está ese _pero_ que arruina lo perfecto.-Ella encontró un papel con algo escrito, no sé que decía. Me la dio Dumb-Bell para que se lo diera a Gilda.-Mi garganta se cerró y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.-Leyó la nota y se asusto.-Demonios ya estoy llorando.-Me pidió...que m-me fuera...intente r-razonar con e-ella...p-pero...m-me gritó y salí de allí.  
Sparkle me abraza de nuevo y yo solo respiro, intentando calmarme, ya es vergonzoso estar en esta situación.  
-Mejor?  
-Mejor.  
Nos separamos y sonreímos a la otra, gracias Sparkle por apoyarme, se sintió bien dejarlo salir todo en vez de retenerlo, debería hacerlo más a menudo.  
-Tenemos que ir a la escuela.  
- _suspiro_ Tienes razón, creo que me iré vestida así.  
-Que? No, te presto ropa.  
-En serio Sparkle, ya no quiero molestarte más.  
-No me molesta en lo absoluto, es lo correcto.  
-Está bien, y gracias.  
-No hay porque.  
Fuimos directo a la segunda planta a su armario, para abrirlo y mostrarme su ropa. Solo espero encontrar algo que sea _yo._  
-Tengo mucha ropa, podemos ver que es lo que te gusta!  
-Claro Sparkle.  
Me acerco a sus camisas, la mayoría son muy...formales? No pienso usar eso, es muy opuesto a mi estilo. Sigo buscando hasta toparme con una blanca de tirantes, es algo que yo usaría.

Me dedico a buscar pantalones y solo encuentro faldas...oh! un pantalón azul! Perfecto ya tengo todo listo, me meto en el baño y me visto, el resto lo pongo en mi mochila de la escuela, milagro que me la lleve. Me acerco al espejo y veo mis rasgos de nuevo, rasgos no muy femeninos a mi parecer. Nunca me eh sentido linda o bella. Lo único que me gusta son mis ojos magenta, combinan a la perfección con mi cabello arco iris. Me cepillo el cabello para después amarrarlo en una coleta, algo me dice que hoy correré mucho.

(Créditos a los respectivos autores de las imágenes, no me pertenecen)  
Cuando salí del baño, Sparkle ya estaba vestida frente a mi, se estaba cepillando su largo cabello, se lo va a amarrar? Se le ve bien así.  
-Oye porque no te lo dejas suelto?  
-Cómo?  
-Deja tu cabello así, se te ve bien.  
-Pues no lo sé, no acostumbro salir sin amarrar mi cabello.  
-Confía en mi, se verá bien.  
-Está bien.

Se levanta y aplana la falda.  
-Que tal me veo?  
-Te ves bien Sparkle.  
-Gracias...Dash.  
-Bueno, tenemos que irnos si no queremos llegar tarde!  
-Cierto.  
Bajamos las escaleras y estábamos por salir cuando Sparkle deja caer accidentalmente dos papeles rojos. Mmmmmmm.  
-Oh que torpe soy.  
Dice un poco avergonzada de su torpeza.  
-No importa, deja te ayudo.  
-Gracias.  
Agarro una y me doy cuenta que son las notas que yo le escribí.  
-Sparkle.  
-Eh si?  
-Y estás notas?  
-No lo sé, son anónimas, y aparecen cuando más lo necesito.  
-Cuando más lo necesitas?  
-Si, por ejemplo, me sentía mal después del incidente con Aqua Blossom y al final de la clase, encontré la segunda nota.  
-Y la primera?  
-Eh...el el baño, me sentía triste.  
-Así que tienes una especia de ángel guardián?  
-Así parece.  
-Ya lo descubrirás más tarde, ahora tenemos que ir a clases.  
-Si no quiero llegar tarde.  
-Tonterías, estás con la chica más rápida! Nunca llego tarde!

-A MIERDA VAMOS TARDE!  
-Dijiste que eras la chica más veloz!  
-Si yo soy la más veloz pero te das cuenta de que no es fácil que dos personas vayan sobre una patineta?!  
-Ok ok pero acelera!  
-Aquí no hay acelerador! Necesito una forma de ir más rápido.  
Busco desesperada con la mirada y encuentro algo que me prende el foco y una sonrisa maliciosa se presenta en mi. Esto será divertido.  
Rainbow end

Adentro de la escuela, todo estaba tranquilo, alumnos conversando de cosas triviales, otros caminando, o sacando sus cosas o llegando. Era otro día normal en la escuela, todo calmado y pacífico.  
Flash Sentry iba a salir a la entrada para tomar un poco de aire. Abrió la puerta calmado cuando de la nada, dos chicas gritando entran como león enjaulado a mucha velocidad. El pobre se espanta de muerte y cae al piso.  
-A put _skldldldkdd!_  
Exclama tratando de calmar su corazón que late como las alas de un colibrí.  
Las chicas, seguían avanzando a una velocidad increíble, gritando como locas.  
-TE DIJE QUE ERA MALA IDEA!  
-ÍBAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE Y TÚ TE PONDRÍAS LOCA!  
-NO ME PONDRÍA LOCA!  
-SI LO HARÍAS!  
-QUE NO!  
-QUE SI!  
Y así sucesivamente seguían gritando, mientras la patineta seguía avanzando, dando un paro cardiaco a los estudiantes que pasaban por allí.  
-A ver _sbdkkdkd!_  
Cuidado con las palabras, tenemos a menores presentes! Varios decían palabras a medias, maldiciendo el jodido susto que les dieron.  
Una chica con el cabello alborotado y rosa, comenzó a reír y corrió detrás de la patineta.  
-QUE SI!  
-QUE NO!  
-Hola!  
-PUTA MADRE!  
-CHINCHURRIA!  
-Las asuste?!  
-BROMEAS?! VAMOS A SABE CUÁNTOS KILÓMETROS POR HORA Y TÚ NOS SIGUES EL RITMO Y DE PASO NOS ASUSTAS?!  
-Seh.  
La patineta están perdiendo velocidad, alegrando a las chicas pero de la nada, alguien les da un empujón, causando que la velocidad regrese y que las chicas se alteren de nuevo.  
-RAINBOW!  
-AHORA NO SPARKLE!  
-CUIDADO!  
Cuando Rainbow voltea, ve una pared, y se dirigían hacia ella.  
-SALTA!  
-KHÉ?!  
-SALTA!  
Twilight obedece y salta al mismo tiempo que Rainbow, evitando estrellarse con la pared pero aún así, con la velocidad y el impacto de la caída, tuvieron algunas lesiones. La patineta seguí el camino hasta estrellarse en la pared, por suerte nada pasó, solo se cayeron varios casilleros, se causaron grietas, tal vez un hoyo, seh nada pasó.  
-Mierdaaaaa~ me duele todo.  
-A mí no.  
-Porque tú no saltaste de una patineta a velocidad.  
-Touché.  
-Que pasó aquí?!  
Pregunto autoritaria la subdirectora Luna, con el ceño fruncido, manos en su cadera y una mirada que atraviesa el alma. De inmediato, las chicas problemáticas palidecen como un papel blanco o la nieve, la pelirosa solo sonríe y saluda eufórica.  
-Y bien?  
-Eh...  
Twilight estaba asustada, su cuerpo temblaba, un dolor presionaba su estómago, era miedo a lo que sucedería.  
-Fue ella!  
Grito una voz chillona, muy familiar a Twilight que palideció aún más si es posible, era Aqua Blossom, apuntando a su rival, con ceño fruncido y mirada decidida.  
-Fue Twilight Sparkle.  
Aseguró con su dedo acusador y voz autoritaria.  
-Y qué hay de la peli arco iris?  
-Ella no hizo nada, sólo fue víctima de este atroz "accidente"  
Luna arquea una ceja, Twilight no parecía una chica problemática, se veía estudiosa, buena, responsable, nada rebelde, pero como dicen, las apariencias engañan. Al principio pensó que era Rainbow, pues tenía pinta de chica mala y rebelde, pero como dije anteriormente, cuidado con las apariencias, además, había una testigo que dijo quien fue la culpable.  
-Twilight Sparkle no es así?  
La nombrada solo asintió y se levanta, sacude el polvo de su falda para después alisarla y caminar con paso nervioso hasta estar frente a la subdirectora. Su cuerpo le dolía, pero aprendió que cuando la llaman, debe presentarse frente a frente.  
-Ven conmigo a la oficina de la directora Celestia, ella te pondrá un castigo por tu irresponsabilidad.  
-S-si.  
-ESPERE!  
Luna se voltea y ve a quien la llama, Rainbow Dash.  
-Fue mi culpa, yo lo hice.  
-Se que quieres defenderla pero no es correcto, tiene que pagar las consecuencias.  
-Ella pagará consecuencias que son para mí. Si me dejara explicarle...  
-Lo hablaremos en la oficina de la directora.  
Twilight y Rainbow fueron detrás de Luna, cada una con dudas y miedos.  
Rainbow solo veía a Twilight con preocupación, fue su culpa y tal vez ella tendría la culpa de algo que ella no hizo. Se sentía mal, culpable, decepcionada de si misma.  
Twilight veía el suelo, ignorando la mirada de Rainbow. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, su cuerpo temblaba, nauseas del miedo y estrés se hicieron presentes.  
-Adelante.  
Entraron y las dos problemáticas se sentaron en las sillas, una con la mirada baja, otra con firmeza.  
-Y bien? Que las trajo aquí?  
-Aqua Blossom dice que Twilight Sparkle fue la culpable de estrellar su patineta en la pared, causando que se caigan varios casilleros y se crearán grietas tal vez un hoyo.  
-Y que hace esta jovencita aquí?  
Pregunto Celestia viendo a Rainbow Dash.  
-Yo puedo explicarlo, si me permite.  
-Está bien.  
-Twilight y yo íbamos a llegar tarde si no pensábamos en una solución, y al final me agarre de un auto que aceleró la velocidad qué pasó frente a la escuela, me solté y manteníamos la velocidad. Estábamos frenando cuando de la nada volvemos a acelerar, no sé cómo pero así pasó. Y sucedió que saltamos de la patineta, tenemos algunas lesiones, no creo que sean graves, entonces se causó el alboroto.  
-Por lo que veo, dice que si no hubieran acelerado misteriosamente, no se hubiera echo el accidente?  
-Si señora.  
-Bien, y que dijo Aqua Blossom, Luna?  
-Dice que fue Twilight Sparkle quien causó todo.  
-Hmmm, algún otro testigo?  
-No lo sé, una chica pelirosa, creo Pinkie, estaba presente pero no sabría decirte si lo vio o llegó antes que yo.  
-Pues tráiganla y podremos resolver esto y mientras ustedes jovencitas, vayan a la enfermería, pasare a verlas en unos minutos.  
-Si directora.  
Respondieron agradecidas, soltando el aire que tenían dentro para salir más tranquilas y caminar a la enfermería, bueno, Rainbow seguía a Twilight.  
Cuando llegaron, entraron y mostraron e indicaron las heridas para que la enfermera, de piel pálida y cabello rosa pastel las atendiera.  
-Twilight siéntate aquí.  
-Si.  
Se sentó y la enfermera comenzó a ir apretando un poco los brazos de Twilight, preguntándole si le dolía.  
-Te duele?  
-No.  
-Y aquí?  
-S-si me duele.  
-Te golpeaste, te pondré arnica y hielo.  
Esto les puede resultar útil para los que no saben, cuando se golpeen en cualquier parte, pongan hielo lo más pronto posible en la zona afectada, eso evitará la hinchazón extrema, y los moretes no estarán tan negros como a mí me pasó, y pónganse arnica, una pomada para los golpes, sirve muy bien.  
\- Aaaa! Quema.  
-Ponte está toalla para que no te queme y crees poder quitarte tu blusa, se podría mojar la manga por el hielo.  
-Ok.  
Twilight se quita su blusa, quedando en una blanca de tirantes delgados, que dejaba ver un poco de esa característica femenina. Al momento de quitársela, sintió dolor, y pudo ver cómo estaba algo hinchado su costado derecho, que tomaba un leve color morado.  
-Oh linda! Te golpeaste más, ten, aquí hay más hielo. No te duele la espalda?  
-No pero me duelen mis piernas.  
-En un momento te las reviso, tú solo no te muevas.  
-Está bien.  
-Tu como te encuentras linda?  
-Yo? Estoy perfectamente bien, no es la primera vez que esto me pasa.  
-Acostumbrada al dolor?  
-Seh.  
-Aún así déjame revisar.  
-Bieeeeen-~-  
Rainbow se quita su sudadera negra, dejando ver hinchazón en su brazo derecho, espalda baja. La enfermera no tardó en notar sus manos vendadas.  
-Querida, algo le pasó a tus manos?  
-Si pero ya están mejor.  
-Déjame ayudarte.  
Los siguientes minutos estuvo ayudando a ambas chicas heridas.

La directora Celestia entra y ve a sus alumnas que sostienen hielo sobre heridas con un leve tono morado.  
-Como estan?  
-Bien creo.  
-Al 100%.  
-Es bueno que te sientas bien Rainbow pero no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo físico de acuerdo?  
-Arg bieeeen.  
-Y ya pueden ir a sus respectivos salones?  
-Si directora Celestia, solo deben tratar las lesiones los siguientes días y venir a la enfermería si algo sucede.  
-Está bien oh y quería hablar con ustedes antes de que se vayan a sus clases.  
-De que quiere hablar?  
-Pues como dijo, aceleraron misteriosamente, intentaré buscar si algo las hizo acelerar, y recomiendo que ustedes hagan lo mismo. Ya le preguntamos a unos estudiantes y dijeron que vuestra velocidad iba bajando cundo de la nada volaron como un relámpago. Sospecho que fue algún estudiante que quizo hacerles una broma de mal gusto, y debe ser castigado, esto pudo ser más grave que solo unos golpes, y yo sería la culpable.  
-Si directora, buscaremos.  
-Eso es todo, pueden ir a clases y no olviden llevar un papel para que sus profesores sepan que estaban aquí, ok?  
-Ok.  
Ambas salieron para cada quien dirigirse a su propia clase.

Rainbow  
Sonó la campana y yo salí como loca, no tolero estar en matemáticas! Fui corriendo a la cafetería y vi a los chicos haciendo babosadas como siempre, pero eso me recuerda...  
Un dolor se propaga en mi pecho, dañando mi corazón, mis piernas tiemblan, lágrimas amenazan con salir y mi rostro palidece. Gilda...no! No puedo ponerme vulnerable aquí! No debo! No puedo! Aprieto mi mandíbula y cierro mis ojos con violencia, mientras pienso una y otra vez, _tú puedes Rainbow! Tú puedes! Eres fuerte, fría, invulnerable, impenetrable! Tú eres Rainbow Dash, y debes sobrevivir a todo el dolor en la vida, sola o con compañía, pero recuerda, oculta tu vulnerabilidad, ocúltala._  
Después de varios minutos unos así, logro respirar tranquila y me acerco a la mesa. Los chicos al verme no dudan en saludarme, abren un espacio para que pueda sentarme.  
-Hola arco iris!  
-Hola Ringo, Norman, Braewly, Scott, y Flash?  
Norman levanta los hombros, indicando _yo que sé?_ Braewly me mira avergonzado negando saber de él, Scott solo parpadea, es un no por su mirada y Ringo...está babeando?  
-Ringo...  
Scott parpadea de nuevo y se produce una mueca casi imperceptible pero no para mi, Braewly se lleva una mano a la frente, y Norman mira confundido al resto pero luego abre los ojos y ríe.  
-En que piensas Ringo?  
Le pregunto con burla, provocando que se sonrojé y voltee hace otro lado.  
-Y-yo n-nada.  
-Amigo, tarde o temprano se sabría.  
-P-pero...  
Braewly lo mira con frialdad, causando un escalofrío a Ringo que tiembla y suspira para decirlo.  
-męskgūstæwfegrærįtîskxdld.  
-Khé?  
Hablo demasiado rápido y no artículo, no entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijo.  
-Ringo...  
-Está bien está bien! Toma aire me g-gusta R-rarity...  
El pobre se sonrojó fuertemente y yo solo arqueo la ceja...quien era ella? Ni p*ta idea.  
-Y ella quien es? Una prostituta?  
-Que? No! Rarity, la chica más bella y popular de la escuela!  
Yo gruño y cierro mis ojos con fuerza, otra hija de papi? Ya tuve suficiente con la voz chillona de Aqua Blossom, si se llamaba así? La llamaré...perra...la perra Aqua, seeeh me gusta, debería comenzar a poner apodos a las hijas de papi, no quiero aprenderme sus nombres, ni loca.  
-Para ser popular no eh escuchado nada de ella, como es? Quiero saber que apodo ponerle.  
-Apodo?  
-Si, una tal Blossom, le puse un apodo que le queda, la perra Aqua, o le pongo la perra Blossom?  
Voten que nombre quieren, la perra Aqua o la perra Blossom  
-Lo veremos luego, ella no me cae bien.  
-Norman, te ganaste un favor mío por esas palabras.  
-Pues te lo cobrare más tarde linda.  
Me sorprendió mucho que me llamara así, después me guiñó un ojo y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa y sudar un poco, esto es incomodo.  
-Norman deja de confundirla. Perdón por eso Rainbow.

-Jajaja deja te explico, a mi me gusta poner incomoda a la gente, y me pareció apropiado ponerte _linda,_ te gusta?  
-Bueno, mientras solo no insinúe cosas, todo bien.  
-Excelente!  
-ALLÍ ESTÁS!  
Una voz femenina grito, yo voltee y me encuentro con la chica loca, pelirosa, de ojos azules que venía hacia mi corriendo.  
-Hola Rainbow! Te acuerdas de mí?!  
-Eh...si?  
-Oki doki Loki Quería decirte que organice una fiesta de bienvenida para ti y otros chicos, uno muy lindo que pronto estará en mi cama.  
Oh mierda, no quería saber eso!  
-Ahórrate los detalles...Pinkie?  
-Si soy yo!  
-Pues, cuando es la fiesta?  
-Es en tres días!  
-El viernes?  
-Exacto!  
-Mientras mis amigos puedan ir...  
-Claro! Oh Ringo, deja de babear, pareces retrasado.  
-HIJA DE TU MADRE!  
-JAJAJAJ!  
Pinkie se fue corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana, desapareciendo en la puerta que da a los pasillos, pues una fiesta no hace daño.  
-Chicos, me tengo que ir, olvide mi cuaderno de biología en mi casillero.  
-Te acompaño.  
Scott se levanto y fue conmigo, yo solo arquee la ceja y no le tome importancia. Su compañía silenciosa es agradable, hasta que rompió el hielo.  
-No eh visto a Gilda en todo el día.  
-Y-yo tampoco.  
No pude evitar voltear al suelo, aguantando las ganas de llorar que me acechaban en este instante.  
-Porque crees que no allá venido?  
-No lo se, tal vez se le presentó algo?  
-No lo creo, ella siempre me avisa.  
Scott es el confidente de Gilda, yo estoy buscando uno pero no creo que el pueda aguantarnos a las dos.  
Abrí mi casillero y busque entre todo mi cuaderno de biología, donde está? Sabía que tenía que ordenar todo ayer.  
-Esto estás buscando?  
Pregunta Scott sosteniendo un libro, el que yo buscaba.  
-Donde lo...?  
-Callo frente a tus pies.  
-Enséñame tus trucos ninja.

-Eres muy silencioso, demasiado.  
-Soy un hombre de acción, no de palabras.  
-Pues con mayor razón!  
-Oh ya me tengo que ir, quien sabe que pueden hacer sin mi cuidado, el par de idiotas.  
-Ringo y Norman?  
-Si.  
-Mejor ve, no quiero que se incendie la escuela.  
-Te veo luego.  
Cerré mi casillero y Scott desapareció, ese chico es un ninja, necesito saber cómo lo hace! Comencé a caminar, al azar, no tenía nada que hacer en lo que queda de recreo...Rarity, así que ella es la desafortunada? Solo espero que no me topé con ella, su nombre me hace querer vomitar, ja ya me la imagino, pelo de un color femenino, maquillada que parece payaso, llena de joyería, y ropa anticuada, ja seh, una perfecta hija de papi. No pude evitar reír, distrayéndome cuando de la nada, siento que me estrello y caigo al suelo, mi trasero!  
Busco mi cuaderno de biología con la mirada, donde está?  
-Ush!  
Volteo al sonido y veo a una chica con una cabellera ondulada y morada, muy brillante, vestida con ropa que parecía de marca a simple vista.

Créditos al autor de la imagen, no me pertenece.  
No pude evitar mirar su escote, pero me regañe mentalmente, tienes que evitar ser infiel, puede que te allá dañado pero debes serle leal.  
-Como te atreves a tirarme al piso payaso de quinta!?  
-DISCULPA?!  
Ok ya es la guerra.  
-Dije como te!  
-SI ESCUCHE LO QUE DIJISTE PROSTITUTA!  
-ERES UNA..!  
-Una que, una chica más sexy que tú?  
Frunce el ceño y sus mejillas enrojecen de la furia que se ve en su mirada de ojos azules.  
-QUIEN TE CREES PARA INSULTARME ASÍ?! A MÍ?!  
-Oh solo una chica que no es prostituta.  
-NO SOY PROSTITUTA!  
-Pues lo pareces prosty.  
-COMO ME LLAMASTE?!  
-Prosty! Te queda genial.  
Sus ojos parecen irradiar fuego y sus orejas sacan humo, está muuuuuuuy enfadada.  
-ERES UNA ESTUPIDA SI CREES QUE ME DEJARÉ INSULTAR POR ALGUIEN TAN FEA COMO TÚ!  
-Fea yo, prosty ya te viste en el espejo?  
-Las pagaras payaso de quinta.  
Se levanta aún molesta mientras se aleja y yo sonrío burlona.  
-Adiós prosty!  
Me levanto y voy para la clase de biología cuando veo a Soarin a lo lejos. Sin dudarlo me acerco a él y le tapo los ojos.  
-Quien soy?  
Pregunto burlona.  
-Mmmm, no lo sé, tal vez una chica con cabello arco iris y ojos magenta?  
-Jaja, si soy yo.  
-Que te trae a mi Rainbow Dash?  
-Pues quería agradecerte por ayer.  
-No hay porque y cómo van tus manos?  
-Mejor que ayer eso es seguro, aunque no siento muchas molestias.  
-Eres Spartana o khé?  
-Jaja gane primer lugar en Spartan Race.  
-o-o  
-Jajajajajaj!  
-Como dije antes, eres una caja de sorpresas!  
-Gracias por el halago!  
-Es un placer halargar a una spartana.  
-Es un placer estar frente a un hombre que me halaga.  
Respondo siguiéndole el juego.  
-Es un placer señorita.  
-El placer es mío.  
En unos segundos, no pudimos evitar reír a grandes carcajadas que resonaron por todo el pasillo, dios este chico es graciosisimo!

Después de la clase de biología, fui a mi casillero y de camino, me encontré una escena que me molesto.  
-Que castigo te pusieron cuatro ojos?  
-Aqua déjame por favor.  
-Dime que te hicieron nerd para que yo pueda humillarte más.  
-OYE!  
La perra Aqua o Blossom? Ustedes deciden. voltea y me mira y creo que piensa, que coño hace ella aquí? Me acerco y la empujo causando que caiga bruscamente y me miré indignada.  
-No le hables así a Sparkle!  
-Tu no eres nadie para para decirme cómo hablarle!  
-No pero tú entras en la categoría de perra, lo que me emotiva a golpearte.  
-No te...  
-Atreverme? Si me atrevo perra.  
Asustada, se levanta y corre, je fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Me acerco a Twilight que me sonríen y agradece.  
-No hay de qué Sparkle.  
-No en serio gracias.  
-Dejemos los gracias y dime, que quería esa perra?  
-Ella...pregunto por el castigo que se supone que nos pusieron.  
-Ya veo.

Al final no hice nada por la tarde más que tarea.  
Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando siento ganas de salir a caminar. No dudo en tomar mi sudadera y salir. No me alejo de la casa, por seguridad y doy un par de vueltas cuando escucho...  
-Vaya, qué haces aquí? Acaso me acosas?  
-Acosarte yo? Ja sí claro!  
-Ya que estás aquí, porque no pasamos a otras...cosas?  
-Ni lo sueñes Bell!  
-A la fuerza entonces.  
Oh puta! Corro todo lo que puedo! Nuevo las piernas mientras mi respiración se agitaba un ritmo acelerado y siento el corazón como las alas de un colibrí. El dolor no tarda en aparecer pero la adrenalina me deja aguantarlo. Sigo corriendo por las calles hasta llegar a mi casa, entró con rapidez y me dejo caer al piso recargada en la pared. Recuperó el aliento después de esa persecución, ya no puedo estar sola, no es seguro, ahora más que nunca necesito un escudo conmigo, creo que Soarin será perfecto, mi confidente.

 **Sup?! Aquí está el capítulo! Me tarde por...mi cuello...me lo esguince, 😑**  
 **Bueno sha me voy.**  
 **París fuera!**


	4. Día 3

**Rainbow Dash**

Miércoles, la libertad esta cerca, no puedo esperar a pasar un buen rato en la fiesta de Pinkie, algo me dice que sera emocionante.  
Mientras espero a ese día, voy camino a la escuela junto a Scott, callado como siempre. El es mi vecino...eso es raro pero al menos iré a la escuela acompañada y no sola.  
-Dash.  
-Si?  
-Has tenido noticias de Gilda?  
-No, nada de nada.  
-Ya me está preocupando, normalmente me avisa cuando desaparece.  
-Debemos buscarla, no sabemos qué le puede pasar.  
-Estas libre hoy?  
-Si por?  
-Iremos a su departamento.  
-De acuerdo.  
-Eh chicos!  
Ambos vemos a Brawly acercarse junto a Ringo , Norman y Flash que lucía un poco apagado.  
-Hola linda!  
-Hola Norman.  
-Cuáles son los planes para esta tarde? Tengo ganas de salir.  
-Dash y yo ya tenemos planes. Buscaremos a Gilda.  
-Cierto, cigarros no aparece aún.  
-Yo digo que hoy la busquemos en su departamento, es el único lugar en el que yo creo que estaría.  
-Si tienes razón.

(...)

-Rainbow!

-Hola Sparkle.  
-Oye, escuche que Pinkie te hará una fiesta.  
-Si, y que quieres saber.  
-Curiosidad n-nada más.  
-Sparkle.  
-Bien bien! Me preguntaba si yo podría ir contigo a esa fiesta, Pinkie me ha invitado pero no quiero ir sola.  
-Claro! Si quieres paso por tu casa y nos vamos juntas.  
-Si, sería perfecto Rainbow.  
-Oye, puedes creer que a penas comienza el año y ya tendremos un examen?  
-Es un poco precipitado cuando a penas comenzamos a ver cosas, creo que quieren saber que tanto sabemos sobre el tema no lo crees?  
-Si tienes razón, pero eso no justifica que sea tan pronto.  
-Si quieres te ayudo a estudiar hoy.  
-Estaría bien pero iría algo tarde a tu casa.  
-No hay problema.  
-Te parece a las 6?  
-Claro.  
-Genial! Oh y me acompañas a la cafetería?  
-Si.  
Nos pusimos en marcha a la cafetería mientras seguíamos conversando.

(...)

-Eh Soarin!  
-Que onda Dash?  
-Iras a la fiesta que planeo Pinkie para los nuevos, sobre todo para mí.  
-Lo eh estado pensando y creo que iré.  
-Excelente! Me encantaría verte allí.  
-Andas muy emocionada, alguna razón?  
-Si, presiento que será una fiesta genial!  
-Eso espero, la última fiesta a la que fui...no termino tan bien.  
-Así que Soarin no es anti-social.  
-Tanto lo parezco?  
-Eres bastante callado y reservado.  
-Y tú muy orgullosa.  
-Que puedo decir?  
-"Te ayudaré a contestar el ejercicio 9 ahorita"  
-Es neta wey?  
-Es neta Dash.  
- _suspiro_ Es bastante fácil...

(...)

-DASHIEEEEEEEEE!  
-Mieeeeerda!  
-Si irás a la fiesta verdad que si?  
-Claro que iré Pinkie, solo si me invitas a todas las fiestas que hagas.  
-Oki doki loki.  
-Una cosa más, te quitarías encima de mi?  
-Por supuesto Dashie!  
-Y...será una fiesta casual o...ya sabes.  
-Es principio de año, así que para no asustar a los nuevos, será casual pero claro que cada quien puede escoger las travesuras que quiera hacer.  
-Bien, entonces iré vestida como si fuera un día normal.  
-Excelente oh y mañana irán los nuevos a ver las cosas que ofreceremos el viernes, quieres venir?  
-Claro, llegaría saliendo de la escuela.  
-Te puedes ir con nosotros.  
-Si, por mi no hay problema.

(...)

-Trixie exige saber dónde estabas ayer!  
-Em...en la escuela...-.-  
-Trixie te busco y no te encontró!  
-Oh pues no estaba en el mismo lugar, me movía bastante ayer.  
-Dale tu teléfono a Trixie!  
-Mi teléfono?  
Ella extiende su mano y yo, dudosa le doy mi preciado bebe.  
-Contraseña.  
-042002.  
Desbloquea el teléfono y después hace ciertas cosas y pum, me lo devuelve sonriente.  
-Ahora Trixie puede rastrearte.  
-Khé...?  
-Ya no puedes escapar de Trixie, Rainbow Dash.  
-Ok...

(...)

-Hola Applejack!  
-Hola dulzura! Qué tal tu día?  
-Bastante bien! Irás a la fiesta de Pinkie.  
-Obviamente si! Nunca falto a sus fiestas, pero un consejo. Lleva preservativos, varias personas te lo pedirán y gracias a eso eh evitado varios embarazos que podrían tener mis amigas ahora. También son un seguro para ti.  
-Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias Applejack.  
-Cuídate Dash!

(...)

-Oh hola Prosty!  
-Deja de llamarme así!  
-Lo haré solo si me haces un favor.  
-Uh! Ni loca!  
-Como quieras Prosty.

(...)

-Señorita Rainbow Dash, cómo va con la investigación del causante del accidente de ayer?  
-Aún nada, pero creo que Pinkie sabrá algo.  
-Espero que lo averigües pronto, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.  
-Yo tampoco, la caída si fue algo dolorosa.

(...)

-Flash, te encuentras bien?  
-Eh, yo si si estoy bien.  
-No lo pareces.

-Algo te molesta?  
-Confiare en ti Rainbow. La directora dice que mis notas son muy bajas, si este año no consigo subirlas, puede que repita el año.  
-Flash, yo podría ayudarte.  
-En serio?  
-Claro! Te parece si nos vemos en la biblioteca de la ciudad mañana?  
-Si, a las 5 puedes?  
-A las 5 será.  
-Gracias Dash!  
-No hay de que.

(...)

Estuve toda la mañana socializando! SOCIALIZANDO! Ok...está escuela tiene brujería! Es muy raro que socialice sin insultar o a golpes a alguien...Ñe, todo va bien.

Ya era la salida, los chicos y yo esperábamos a Flash que llegó corriendo con unos libros en su mano derecha. Cuando estuvo cerca, me sonríe amigablemente, diciendo gracias con la sonrisa, mientras que yo le devuelvo la sonrisa diciendo "de nada" con ella.  
-Bien chicos y chica.  
Ringo tan idiota como siempre.  
-Iremos al departamento de Gilda, si no la encontramos iremos a sus lugares favoritos, pero...si esto pasa a mayores, tendremos que llamar a la policía. De acuerdo?  
-Me es razonable así que si.  
-Solo espero que la encontremos.  
Plumas...por favor no desaparezcas de mi vida, no se que haría si tú desapareces. Todos estos años te extrañe y desee con todas mis fuerzas volver a sentirte cerca de mi, sentir tu penetrante mirada color ámbar sobre mi, tus labios sobre los míos, tu amor solo para mí, quiero todo de ti, defectos, rarezas, bellezas, todo! Simplemente te sano tanto que ni siquiera esto me separará de ti, solo consigue que mi corazón se aferre al tuyo. Gilda...por favor regresa.  
-Dash?  
-Eh?  
-Estas bien, te ves un poco deprimida.  
- _suspiro,_ Flash, tu confiaste en mí, ahora lo haré yo.  
El me mira atento, esperando a mis palabras, palabras que serían difíciles y dolorosas de decir.  
-Gilda...ella...creo que desapareció...por...p-por...  
No ahora no por favor, tienes que aguantar, tienes que para tu llanto, esconder tu vulnerabilidad.  
-Tranquila, sigue.  
-Mi culpa.  
-Desapareció por tu culpa? Pero que pudiste haberle echo?  
-Ese es el problema, no lo sé.  
-Entonces no tiene sentido que allá desaparecido por tu culpa.  
-El lunes...fui a su casa.  
Era muy doloroso recordarlo, era muy triste, horrible, no sé si podré agua tal el llanto.  
-Ella...encontró un papel que Dumb-Bell me dio. Tenía planeado tirarlo a la basura pero lo olvidé. L-lo encontró y...y  
-Calma Dash, puedes contar conmigo.  
-Me g-grito. Me dijo que me fuera de su casa.  
-Leíste lo que decía el papel?  
-N-no.  
-No sé que pudo haber leído en aquella nota, pero debió ser algo grave como para poner a Gilda en ese estado, normalmente no le importa ninguna cosa que diga Dumb.  
-También lo pensé, pero no sé que podría ser.  
-aseguró la encontramos y arreglan las cosas entre si.  
-Eso espero.  
Seguimos caminando por unos minutos hasta llegar al departamento de Gilda. En cuanto puse un pie en el edificio, los recuerdos del Lunes me invadieron. Recuerdo que llegue nerviosa y emocionada, con un notable sonrojo en mis mejillas. Me mordía el labio mientras avanzaba hacia el elevador. Cada segundo me hacía pensar en lo que me pasaría en los próximos minutos, y mi cuerpo sudaba, mi corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez, mi mente estaba en blanco, mientras que mi cuerpo a penas respondía correctamente debido a los nervios que hacían que cada acción mía pasara lentamente. Sería la primera vez que estamos solas, con toda la privacidad que queramos durante horas. Era magnífico pensar en lo que haríamos, imaginar cómo nuestra relación de fortalecía con cada paso que yo daba hacia la puerta. Cada parpadeo era una sensación eléctrica que me ponía más nerviosa, cada latido era una melodía que llenaba mi mente en blanco, cada paso era menos distancia entre ella y yo, cada suspiro era una desesperación que crecía conforme me acercaba. Se abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, tan perfecta como siempre, tan...Gilda. Era indescriptible lo que sentía en ese momento, pero puedo decir que era algo maravilloso.  
-Oye linda no vienes?  
-Eh que?  
-Vienes?  
-Eh si Norman.  
-Te notó un poco fuera del mundo.  
-No es nada, sólo mis pensamientos.  
-Bueno linda, si necesitas un amigo aquí lo tienes.  
-Gracias Norman.  
-No me lo agradezcas linda.

(...)

NO ESTABA! NO ESTABA EN SU JODIDO DEPARTAMENTO!  
-Calma Dash!  
-DONDE ESTÁ!?  
-Tranquilízate! Necesitas estar calmada para encontrarla!  
-YA LA BUSCAMOS EN SU DEPARTAMENTO! EN SU RESTAURANT FAVORITO! EN EL BAR DE LA ESQUINA! EN TODOS LADOS Y NO APARECE!  
Estaba impotente, Gilda estaba desaparecida, no la encontraría jamás, estaría sola! SOLA!  
Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y con ellos mis sentimientos amorosos hacia ella, acompañando a de los recuerdos.  
Sus brazos me protegían del frío y la crueldad de la vida, sus labios me llevaban al paraíso, sus ojos me hacían soñar, su sonrisa me ponía feliz, su voz, oh su melodiosa voz, me indicaba que estaría siempre para mí, solo para mí. Era inevitable sentir este vacío en todo mi ser, quien pedía a gritos sus labios, quería sentir su amor, escuchar sus _te quiero,_ sentirme segura de nuevo pero no podía, el mundo me la había arrebatado, la habían alejado de mi.  
-YO SOLO QUIERO A GILDA!  
-Cálmate Dash!  
Sentí unos brazos rodearme pero no eran los suyos, estos no me proporcionaron lo que pedía a gritos, pero al menos me dieron cariño, uno que yo necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Me aferré a su espalda como si fuera a desaparecer, mientras que yo cerraba mis ojos con fuerza, evitando que las lágrimas salieran, que por suerte lo logre. Me calme gracias a él, ahora sabía al 100 que el era mi confidente, Soarin, tú serás mi apoyo y yo el tuyo, seremos el confidente del otro, su mejor amigo, una persona con la que podremos compartir secretos y rencores, la culpa y el remordimiento, nuestros recuerdos y tormentos.  
Soarin, se mi amigo por favor.

(...)

Estaba recostada sobre la cama de mi nuevo confidente, respirando lentamente, con mi mirada viendo a la nada, mientras que mi cuerpo seguía conectado con la realidad, sintiendo las sabanas brindar su calor a mi torso y piernas. Mis oídos escuchaban la conversación de bajo como susurros, creo que hablaban de mí o de Gilda, no estoy segura.  
-*****hacer*****linda*****  
-*****que?  
-****Gilda******  
-Desaparecida*******  
-*****yo*****ella  
No entendía las frases, solo unas palabras, pero no podía descifrar que decían, pero solo serían recuerdos olvidados en unos minutos.  
Eran las 4 de la tarde, y yo seguía con este vacío en mi que no paraba de atormentarme. Era mi culpa que la no esté conmigo, era mi culpa que esto pasara, era mi culpa esta extraña sensación dolorosa en mi pecho.  
Se escucharon pasos acercarse, doy la espalda a la puerta y fingí estar dormida.  
-Rainbow?-pregunta una voz masculina, Soarin.  
Al ver que no respondo, se acerca y se siente junto a mi.  
-Deberías dormir más, te hace ver relajada.  
Me sorprendió que dijera eso, y ahora que lo pienso, mi rostro está suelto, no sé si lo digo bien pero no estoy haciendo ningún gesto.  
-Sabes, creo que si estuvieras despierta estarías pensando, qué demonios hace Soarin hablando conmigo dormida? Pues ni yo lo sé.  
Dio en el clavo, justo pensaba en eso.  
-Pero volviendo a lo que vine, me eh encariñado contigo, me recuerdas tanto a mi hermana. Siento que debo protegerte, cuidarte.  
Le recuerdo a su hermana? Que quiere proteger y cuidar? Ya me eh ganado a un nuevo hermano, Soarin, gracias.  
-Y quisiera que me contarás que es lo que te atormenta, quiero estar para ti todo el tiempo, quiero ser un hermano para ti como tú lo eres para mí. Rainbow, se mi amiga, no una cualquiera, se mi confidente, alguien en quien puedo confiar, alguien a quien pueda contarle mis penas y tormentos, alguien quien pueda consolarme.  
Esas palabras encendieron mi corazón, volvió a latir con rapidez, pero no era de amor, ni atracción, era por una nueva hermandad que surgía de las cenizas de mi llanto, ahora tenía alguien con quien acudir en los peores momentos, alguien que me escucharía y apoyará, sería él, sería Soarin, mi hermano.  
Abri los ojos y me aventé sobre él, aferrándome como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No pude evitar llorar de alegría, mientras que sonreía.  
-R-Rainbow?!  
-Si Soarin! Seré tu confidente! Tu hermana! Tu apoyo!  
-Me escuchaste todo el tiempo?  
-Si, te escuche.  
-Entonces si lo serás?  
-Si, solo si tú también lo eres.  
-Lo seré para siempre.  
 _Somos la hermandad_  
 _(...)_  
Eran las 5 con 47 minutos, iba caminando a la casa de Sparkle pensando en Soarin, me alegró el día. Puede que no seamos hermanos de sangre, pero hemos forjado un lazo de amistad.  
-Hola Rainbow!  
-Hola Sparkle.  
-Lista para estudiar?  
-No mucho.  
-Tranquila, será fácil.  
-Eso lo dices tú que eres una experta en el tema!  
-No soy experta, solo adelante un poco.  
-Un poco! Te aprendiste todo incluso cosas que no hemos visto o que no tenían importancia!  
-Bueno, tal vez exagere.  
-Anda ya, vamos a estudiar.  
Ya dentro, nos sentamos en un estudio que parecí biblioteca, y ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a sus padres.  
-Oye Sparkle.  
-Si?  
-Que onda con tus padres? No los eh visto.  
-Oh.  
Pude ver cómo su ojos sé obscurecer mientras que su sonrisa se transforma en una mueca triste. Creo que no debí preguntar.  
-Ellos no están.  
-Te refieres a.  
-No no, ellos están en...Europa.  
-Oh.  
-Están allá porque mi...hermano...e-el...  
Vi que unas lágrimas iban a salir, como su voz se cortaba, algo pasó o pasa allá. Algo brusca, me acerqué a ella y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, la Rainbow anónima tenía que hacerse presente, ya veré como enviarle una nota.  
-Tuvo...un a-accidente. M-me lo o-ocultaron t-t-todo. Cuand-do me enteré, l-lo n-ne-negaron todo!  
Estalló en lágrimas mientras que yo solo pude abrazarle más hasta que se calmara, la verdad era que esta situación me ponía incomoda, nunca eh sido buena para consolar a la gente, por mi actitud rebelde.

A las 8 ya habíamos terminado de estudiar, y ya me sabía la historia completa de la revolución francesa! Increíble como en una tarde con empeño te puedes aprender eso.  
Cuando Sparkle estalló en lágrimas, pasó un rato hasta que se calmara, tuve que usar chistes de gatos para subirle el animo lo cual funciono y se reía con cada uno.  
Antes de irme, busque su correo en su teléfono, para poder enviarle la nota anónima. Me despedí y me fui rápidamente a mi hogar, no quería encontrarme con Dumb-Bell en el camino, fue desagradable el encuentro de la última vez.  
En quince aproximadamente llegue a mi casa exhausta, solo tome una manzana y me lancé a mi cama, rodeada de los muros que me brindan seguridad.

 **Soarin y Rainbow ya se acercaron más entre si**

 **El proximo capitulo, sera narrado por nuestro oji esmeralda ewe**


End file.
